Figure it Out
by HappinessIsntAFishYouCanCatch
Summary: Sure, Spinelli is back and slightly reunited with the gang but theres so much more that needs to be figured out. Its about family, friends, heartbreak, divorce, tragedies. Life. Being 16. Its about filling in blanks and figuing it out.
1. Gretchen the Great

**Figure it out**

Oh my readers it has been way to long, I must admit. I have missed the fanfiction world, my stories, my readers and my reviewers. I have so many ideas for so many other stories but my inspiration to actually type the words always came back to this one.

Before I get on with the story I have to say this: I started Welcome Back two years ago, I was fourteen and basically sheltered and bored one day. I am now 16 and have had a lot more experience and get out a whole lot more, so my ideas and perspectives and maturity levels are a lot different. Because of these factors, and being over halfway through high school, this story and writing will be different then its prequel, it will be edgier and more real. I am hoping my new and old readers still enjoy it and Constructive Criticism is highly recommended.

Without further interruption... Sequel!

**_Chapter One: _**

**_Gretchen the Great_**

_This one is quite long, possibly one of the longest chapters I will write. But I feel the need to shine some light on Gretchen and her perspectives. _

It was 3:47am. It seemed as though the only sound heard in the small town was the clicking of keys on a keyboard in a dark room, illuminated only by blue light of the computer screen. The young lady typing yawned but her fingers never slowed down. Her round glasses slipped down her face and she simply pushed them back up, her pupils wide and her eyes red, her ginger hair was a mess and her pyjamas were folded neatly at the bottom of her made up bed.

"Gretchen?"

"Not now, Livy," Gretchen sighed, turning her chair to face the girl. She was eight and quite tall for her age, much like Gretchen had been. She had short, copper hair and large green eyes and was wearing a long white nightgown. "You should be in bed," Gretchen glanced at her computer screen, which went slightly blurry as her head started to pound slowly.

"So should you," she responded, entering the room and kneeling on the stool near her sister's computer desk. "Mom will be mad if she sees you up again,"

"She'll be livid if she see's you up with me, Livy," Gretchen stood up and took her sister gently by the arm and steered her towards the bedroom door. "I won't type so loud. I'm going to bed soon anyway,"

"I want to stay in here," said Olivia, skipping towards her sister's bed and taking a seat on it. "Can I stay here for a bit Grech? _Pleeease_?" She grabbed a large yellow dog that Gretchen often used as a pillow and hugged it tightly. "I won't distract you, I promise. My room is too dark, and I like yours," she smiled, revealing two slightly crooked front teeth. Before Gretchen could answer she lay down on her stomach, facing her sister and holding the dog in front of her.

Gretchen knew that her sister liked her room because of all the neatly placed stars on the ceiling and science projects on her window sill. Gretchen put the stars up there as a replication of the constellations and when Olivia was 4 she had a fascination with crawling into her sister's bed with her and starring up at them, getting Gretchen to explain the story behind each. Her sister's fascination made Gretchen proud; she was becoming a little science kid.

"Okay, but not for long, Livs," Gretchen responded. Olivia grinned and turned on her back, using the dog as a pillow as she starred up at the stars and started tracing out constellations with her finger.

Gretchen turned back to her computer and continued typing. About ten minutes later she turned her chair around to see her sisters eyes still glued to the ceiling and she smiled, but she knew that Olivia really needed to get back to bed or she'd get in trouble. Plus, her sister needed her sleep and Gretchen didn't want her sleeping patterns messed up at such a young age.

"Okay Livy, time to head-"

"Gretch, when I get older. I'll discover you a constellation," Olivia said before Gretchen could continue. "It'll be really bright and prettyful and I can tell everyone the story behind it," Gretchen couldn't help but let a smile show up on her tired face. It seemed foreign, a real smile.

"Well it needs a name," said Gretchen. "We can research some good ones and-"

"No, No, I have a name," Olivia proclaimed. "Gretchen the Great. I like it. It will have a great story, don't you think?"

Gretchen didn't respond, she felt like crying. Not because it was so touching, because really it was, her sister looked up to her so much and that frightened Gretchen. It frightened her cause she felt like she was misleading a little kid, who could be so much. Gretchen felt like crying because the one person she loved with all her heart thought she was so great.

And she was anything but.

"You can sleep here tonight, Olivia," Gretchen whispered and turned back to her computer. "Goodnight,"

"Night!" Olivia yawned.

That night, Olivia fell asleep; staring at the stars and Gretchen fell asleep with her watery eyes glued to her computer screen.

**_FIO_**

Gretchen awoke the next morning to the sound of her beeping computer. She opened her eyes and yawned, noticing she'd been sleeping on her keyboard. About 15 seconds later her alarm clock went off and she moaned slightly, walked over to her night table and turned it off.

The first thing she noticed was that Olivia was no longer in her room. Her bed sheets were slightly messed up and the large yellow dog was on the floor near her bed. Gretchen hoped that Olivia had decided to go back to her own room, not that their mother had found her.

But she was out of luck as a slightly annoyed voice called up the stairs. "Gretchen! I need to have a word with you over breakfast!" Gretchen sighed, noticing her mother's stern tone. That only meant one thing: Their mother had awoken early and found the two sisters and now Olivia was in a cranky mood so Gretchen was about to get the 'responsibilities of being a big sister' speech.

Gretchen got ready and put together her books for the day, purposely wasting time. She brushed her hair, pulling it up into a loose pony-tail, slipped on some fitted jeans and a blue sweater, winter was not yet over so it was still pretty cold out.

The red-haired girl walked down the stairs and noticed Olivia sitting on the couch, watching cartoons with an annoyed look on her face, not touching her breakfast with her book-bag near her side.

"Your breakfast is ready, dear," called their mother from the kitchen. She walked in a took a seat at the round table across from her mother.

Gretchen picked at her eggs as her mother read over her reports for work and sipped her coffee. Gretchen stood up and poured herself up a cup and then took a seat again. Her mother looked up at her, glancing at the coffee then are her eldest daughter.

"Tired?" Mrs. Grundler asked and Gretchen knew exactly where this was going.

"Mom, Olivia wanted to sleep in my room, I'm sorry," Gretchen bit her lip and looked at her mother. "Is she... really cranky?"

"At everyone but you, apparently," she responded. "Oh, there's another appointment with Dr. Greene scheduled for Thursday," Gretchen dropped her fork.

"Mom! I don't need to see a therapist!"

"He is not a therapist, Gretchen," Mrs. Grundler responded. "I just thought that his sleeping pills helped you a bit a few months ago and that maybe..."

"Mom, I don't need sleeping pills!" Gretchen was getting annoyed. "I stay up one night to do a project; you're only mad because Livy wanted to sleep there. I try not to wake her, Mom and I-"

"If you don't want to deal with your insomnia that is your own problem, Gretchen Grundler," her mother spoke in a firm voice that hurt Gretchen's head. "You're 17 now; you've wanted to be treated like an adult since you were 10 and I haven't had to lay down much since then but your problems are pushing your sister down the same path. She is 8-years-old and needs her sleep and if your typing keeps waking her up, then I'm going to have to take it away from you until you learn a better work schedule,"

"Mom! I'm not trying to hurt Livy, in anyway, you know that. I am just under stress and I have a lot of work to do!" Gretchen bit her lip and her mother sighed and took a seat next to her daughter and took her hand.

"Give yourself a break, Sweetie," her voice was soothing now. Gretchen didn't know which tone hurt her head more. "You're a smart girl but lately you haven't been able to juggle everything and have your needs fulfilled at the same time. I know most teenagers parents say the opposite but stop stressing about schoolwork take time for yourself, go out with your friends, let loose. At least, put away the books and get some sleep because your father and I are truly worried," she squeezed her daughters hand and Gretchen just wanted to pull away and leave.

Her parents really didn't understand. They were both big on parties who picked themselves up in college and pulled through successfully. Gretchen was different. She'd always been full of ambition, brains and determination but in her teen years she was full of distrust to the point that all she needed was she to get through. Her parents think she never saw the real world but she had, and the result of that made her slip into these bad habits and she wasn't going out there again.

"I'll take Olivia to school," was all Gretchen said and her mother looked defeated and dropped her hand as Gretchen stood up. "I could use the walk." She left the kitchen before her mom could say anymore.

**_FIO_**

**_Hope you guys like it so far. It took me forever to write this first chapter and I felt the need to make it all about Gretchen! Yay!_**

**_Anyways, ReadandReview! _**

**_-Stef_**


	2. A Tale of Two Ashley's

Angel Sakura x Oh I have so missed writing and getting reviews I can respond to! (: Am really glad you enjoy it and can see that I have improved. I haven't been around but I haven't stopped writing either! Am happy its finally up as well and glad you're still around to read it!

Kitty Kelsey I love getting story alert emails. Makes happy (: heh. Am really glad you like it, characterization is my specialty! But be sure to inform me if they do go out of character, can't have that! D Thanks for reviewing!

Batgirl435 No worries, am loving the excitment! Haha. Am really glad you like it, am trying to get more characters into this one cause my last one was sort of a base and all Spinelli-filled. This is full of stories!

And to all other readers I love you and thanks for reading! (I love reviews too coughcough) Even Critisim!

Hey guys! As a warning (Although you know if you read Welcome Back) This is pretty early for me to be posting, but I do that. I update like 3 times in a few days then won't for a few weeks, who knows!? I'll try to be a bit more organized though but I've really been inspired this week and I like hearing your feedback.

I totally talk too much. (I like to exercise your scroll button)

Chapter Two!

**_Chapter Two: _**

**_A tale of two Ashley's_**

_These chapters are a bit detailed, but that's what I like with my beginnings. _

"You have the most gorgeous blonde hair. It is just _so_ volumes and perfect. And your eyes, they're the most gorgeous shade of blue! Your makeup, you can't buy that kind of talent. And that outfit is so cute and runway perfect. And those French manicured nails! Not even Q's mother can make them this good. I am jealous, truly jealous. Well... you know, I would be, if I was someone else," the tall girl turned from her full length golden mirror and giggled, flicking back her blonde hair and looking at the tiny white dog sitting on her queen-sized pink bed. "Oh Chanel, it must be so hard being other, less fortunate, non-beautiful people."

The girl took a seat on the bed next to the dog. The small dog looked extremely bored and laid his head down over the part of the comforter he'd been secretly chewing on, he glance around the room with his beady eyes, as if wondering when his owner would go away.

"Oh Chanel, I know it's tragic but you can't have any more milk bones," she said as she petted the dogs head lightly. "You need to keep your figure, have you seen that ugly pug of Detweiler!?" The girl shuddered at the thought. The dog looked up at her and she smiled. "I know sweetie, you don't have to say anything. I'll keep you away from that filthy excuse for a dog."

She was under a curse, and flawed personality that confused many and annoyed others. When you look around the room you'd think she was spoiled, but it was far worse. She had a queen-sized four-poster bed with an expensive pink comforter and several pillow, many dawning the words 'Princess' or 'Ashley A'. She also had a large walk-in closet, filled to its capacity, a fair sized dresser with golden jewellery boxes, a make-up table and bay window fitted with a seat, not surprisingly covered with pink pillows. The walls of her room were a dark pink with pictures of celebrities and her three, clone-like best friends. Near the far corner was a white fire place, over it stood a large portrait of her and in front of the fireplace was a white-fur couch, covered with yet another pink blanket.

Yes, it was far worse. She was a narcissist to its extreme.

"You know, Chanel," Ashley picked up the small dog with one arm and held it close so that its eyes nearly budge out of its head. "I think, that there are not enough Ashley A's in this world. I mean, if there were there would be no fashion disasters! The world would be a much better place, don't you think?" She held the dog out in front of her and smiled. It blinked.

"Ashley, I cannot believe what I am hearing," said a voice from outside her door. Ashley turned to see a blonde 14-year old boy step into her room with a smirk on his face.

"Tyler you little rat! Way to eavesdrop!" Ashley stood up and stepped towards her brother.

"Sorry sis, I heard your ego all the way from the basement," the boy smirked and Ashley glared. "Besides, breakfast is ready,"

"Thanks now leave," Ashley said, putting a finger to her brother's forehead and pushing him out of her room.

"Where did you come up with that stuff?" Tyler wondered, making a disgusted look. "'If only everyone was this gorgeous!'" he mocked in a high pitch voice and flicked his hair.

"For you information, Tyler there are very few people in this world with brains _and_ beauty," Tyler laughed at this but she ignored it. "If you look good, you get what you want and get somewhere in society. At least _someone_ in this family understands that!" Tyler gave his sister and look as if he couldn't actually believe someone so closely related to him was saying these things. Suddenly a smirk came on his face.

"And I suppose you'll be cleaning that up then," was simply his response, nodding into his sisters room.

"What?" Ashley turned around to see Chanel cocking his leg and peeing on her large pink princess pillow. "Chanel!" she screeched "You're disgracing the name!" she ran over and picked her dog up at arm's length where it gave a loud, screeching bark.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it smells better then that stank you wear," Ashley dropped her dog on the bed and stepped towards Tyler who laughed and started to run down the hall.

"Tyler will you go back to boarding school!" she yelled after him. She sighed and looked back in her room. Her dog was now sniffing the pillow but stopped when Ashley shot him a look. Ashley then stuck her head out the door and yelled back to her brother. "And tell Lola I need my sheets cleaned again!"

**FIO**

She was never really a morning person. She liked to sleep in till twelve or sleep through history class. But today, she felt sleeping was just a waste of time, she didn't want to sleep away her winter, there was too much catching up to do.

Because really, who can sleep when they actually are looking forward to going to school?

Ashley Spinelli grinned as she pulled on her favourite pair of jeans and glanced quickly in the mirror over her dresser. It was the same dresser and mirror she'd had since she was seven, it was a light wood colour with marks all over it from its ten years in her room, wherever that may be. Her room was quite smaller then the Narcissist room, and messier. A single bed was next to the window, its red and blue comforter on the floor along with two pillows. On the wall across from her dresser was a desk dawning a black desktop computer and a few school books. Her closet door was slightly ajar and the wheel of a roller blade was sticking out of the already messy closet. A few boxes lay in the far corner of the room, at the bottom on her bed, yet to be fully unpacked. On her walls were memorabilia, posters and souvenirs of vacations, friends, wrestling and concerts.

Ashley, better known as Spinelli or Lei, enjoyed the small, organized chaos that was her room. She'd only been in it for a few weeks now, but she liked it, it was her.

Spinelli touched her raven hair, which was layered and just fell on her shoulders; she never did much with it. She had to admit, she did become slightly more feminine over the years, but she was never one for wasting time on looking pretty, in a way it seemed to come natural to her. She wasn't perfect, she had the occasional break out, bad hair day, cold-sore, and oily-skin but today, her skin was quite clear. Spinelli threw on some mascara, picked up a few books from her desk and left her room.

She walked down the stairs, entered the kitchen and stood a step down into the den. Her father was sitting on the couch, his feet up and watching a taped wrestling match.

"Hey Pookie, I finally found that box of old wrestling tapes!" he proclaimed when his daughter took a seat next to him.

"Awesome! Mom really hid them well this time," Spinelli responded with a smirk. "I figured they were locked away back home, mom would've never let them on the moving truck," Spinelli looked at her father who laughed behind his moustache.

"Hey, I've said it before and I will say it again," her father recited. "A little early-morning wrestling match never hurt anyone!" Spinelli grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Bob Spinelli, no wrestling in the morning!" The two jumped and looked to see her mother standing in the doorway, slanted eyes behind her pink, horn-rimmed glasses.

"Aw Flo," Bob looked defeated up at his wife. "C'mon, the kiddo and I haven't watched a good wrestling match together in forever!"

"And 7:00 in the morning is the best time to catch up when Ashley has school in an hour?" Flo placed her hands on her curvy hips. Flo Spinelli was very feminine and against violence yet her three children and husband were all hooked on wrestling matches but none more than their youngest and only daughter.

"Don't worry dad, we can always watch some later," She then looked at her mom and smiled. "I'll have breakfast now mom and then catch the bus,"

"Are you sure?" Their mother asked, her face looking concerned. "I can always get Vito up to drive you,"

"Nah, I'll take the bus," Spinelli responded with a laugh. "I don't think he'd be too please about waking up this early to play chauffeur,"

"He has to get up soon anyway, Kiddo," said her dad and Spinelli turned to him. "He needs to go apartment hunting again today. That job he got is paying him well for his age and the less people in this house the better."

"And he is always complaining and going on about being independent so we laid it out to him and he said he'd rather find his own apartment then pay rent to his parents," Flo finished and Spinelli blinked.

She found the idea of Vito possibly moving out odd. Sure Vito was twenty-four, but she'd gotten used to him being around to poke at or have mock fights with and sadly do a few of the things that she couldn't do with Joey. It suddenly gave her on odd change of heart.

"You know what? I think I will accept a ride with Vito today," she said with a smirk. "I only have a few chances to annoy him before he is all grown up," with that Spinelli jumped up from the couch. "But please mom, let me do the honours of waking him," Spinelli chuckled and walked out of the den and back down the hallway to wake up her oldest brother.


	3. Q&A The Prankster Prince and The Tomboy

Jesus Titan Freak Its great to be writing about them again (: Am glad you enjoyed it so far!

Angel Sakura x Haha, am glad you liked the way I wrote her, it amused me.

Anon Thanks for the review, your wish is my command as you see some TJ/Spin in this chapter!

Lailah Hoshi Am happy you found it again! And am glad you like it so far.

Rockthis Am glad you liked WB and this one so far ) And this chapter has a bit of TJ and Spin in it for you!

KouuTwo I hope thats a good wow haha. Thanks for the review!

SuperheroGirlx Glad you enjoyed it! I really do like my Gretchen plot for this one.

And to all other readers I love you and thanks for reading! (I love reviews too coughcough) Even Critisim!

**_Chapter Three: _**

**_Q&A/ The Prankster Prince and the Tomboy_**

_Okay so I was away all last week but still thought I could get up a chapter but I was unfortunately hardly ever on my laptop. I decided to make this chapter extra long for you then. Plus I put some TJ and Spinelli in this, even though it was suppose to be for the next chapter. Enjoy!_

The sound of a ball bouncing against concrete floor echoed throughout the gym. The small yellow tennis ball was thrown in the air, connecting with the wires of a baby blue tennis racket as the girl holding the racket jumped in the air and made a small noise. The ball flew, gaining speed before connecting forcefully into the brick wall.

"Twenty-seven," the girl whispered, sweat slipping down her face and she whipped it off in the blue wrist band in slight disgust. She was tall and skinny, but she was strong and muscular. Her shoulder-length auburn hair was pulled back and tied up with a blue bow which matched her blue gym clothes, shoes and tennis racket. "Five... Four... Three..." The girl started whispering again before once again slamming the ball on one.

You'd be surprised when you looked at her next to her three friends but she loved sports, and she excelled at almost everyone she tried. Physical activity calmed her; she was extremely competitive and had devolved a problem with not being able to keep still lately. Her muscle always ached to move, ached for a rush of adrenaline that only a long run or intense game can give her.

Her athletic achievements were incomparable to any other female athletes in the school. But none of that mattered too her now. She was not in school seven in the morning, practising for a tournament, she was here for some peace, to feel in control.

"Thirty-two." The ball slammed into the wall just as a ring came from her blue bag on the bench too her right. She sighed and muttered something under her breathe, dropping her arms to the side and walking towards the bag. She kneeled down and rummaged through it, pulling out a baby blue cell phone which she slipped up to the keyboard side.

_One New Message From:_

_A_

_Bathroom, Q!_

"If you insist, your Highness," Ashley Q muttered under her breathe and quickly text back that she'd be there in a few.

Ashley Q entered the highly decorated bathroom on the third floor. It was pink, gold and exclusively Ashley. It had pink walls, a pink couch, long gold counter with tall lighted mirrors and four pink stalls near the back of the room that had once been a normal high school washroom. Ashley A sat on the couch. Her hair was so golden blonde and her outfit was so pink that you could easily miss her in the large room but she was a girl that liked to make her presence known.

"Ew," was Ashley A's greeting and Ashley Q rolled her eyes, placing her gym bag under her make-up table.

"I was playing tennis,"

"You smell,"

"It's called sweat,"

"It's called, gross," Ashley A stated simply, walking over to the golden counter and taking a seat, crossing her legs and continued to file her nails.

"Well, I'm getting a shower," Ashley Q responded, taking an outfit from her gym bag and heading to the showers passed the stalls.

"Good," said Ashley A.

A few minutes later, Ashley Q walked out of the showers, wearing a soft blue towel around her body and one around her hair.

"I'll never understand your love for sports. I mean cheerleading, sure, but all the other sports? All the sweat? It's bad for the Ashley name," Ashley A looked up at her friend with her Sapphire blue eyes. "Speaking of which, Chanel peed on my Ashley pillow today." Ashley Q let out a laugh as she started towel drying her wet hair. "It is not funny!"

"So much for the Ashley name if your dog pees all over it," said Ashley Q with a laugh and Ashley A rolled her eyes. Ashley Q entered one of the stalls and walked out with a blue outfit on, her hair damp.

The two Ashley's didn't say much to each other as Ashley Q started styling her hair and Ashley A picked up an old magazine and started to skim through it.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Ashley A closed her magazine and looked at her friend in the mirror. "This isn't because I interrupted tennis, is it?" Ashley Q wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Nah I just..." Ashley Q bit her lip. She knew she was supposed to confide in her best friends but she was too afraid to tell them this, to let Ashley A know. Ashley A thought a little sweat would ruin the Ashley name, what would she think this would do to it?

Over the years Ashley Q had let herself in and out of this group, but right now she needed to stay in it because she feared that when they knew the truth, she wouldn't be in it for much longer.

"Tyler was being a little brat this morning, is all," Ashley Q lied and Ashley A looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Ugh, tell me about it, my little brother was practically the reason Chanel peed on my bed!" Ashley A squealed. "He better go back to boarding school soon because-" Ashley A went on with her rant and Ashley Q pretended to listen but her mind was on other things... Things that she really couldn't control and wished she had someone she trusted enough to tell.

**FIO**

Spinelli sat in the front seat of her brothers car, her feet up on the dashboard and a smirk on her face. She glanced over at Vito who yawned and ran a hand through his messy black hair as he stopped at a red light.

"Get your dirty boots off of there!" Vito snapped and Spinelli just smirked even more. Vito was in a bad mood after getting jump on by his little sister at 7 in the morning and then made to drive her to school. He looked at the car clock which said 7:46, homeroom had started one minute previous but Spinelli didn't seem worried about being late.

"Don't get testy now, Vittie," she smirked at her childhood nickname for her eldest brother and he shot her a look. "When you get your new place I won't be able to get you to constantly chafer me around and you will miss it," she stated and Vito laughed and pressed on the gas as the light turned green.

"Right," was simply his sarcastic response and Spinelli rolled her eyes, not removing her feet from the dashboard. She smiled as she looked down at her shoes. Ever since middle school she mostly wore sneakers but today as she was rummaging through the closet she found an old pair of black boots that she used to love. She just meant to slip them on for fun but when they were on, her heart seemed a little lighter and she didn't bear to exchange them for her converse again. She couldn't wait to see the look of disgust on the Ashley's faces when they saw them on her. But really, she couldn't wait to see the smile on the old gangs faces when they saw them.

She felt kind of young and carefree again in these boots.

She was jolted out of her thoughts as Vito slammed on the brakes in front of her school. She took her feet down and saw that it was now 7:50 and homeroom would be over in ten minutes.

"Don't blame me for being late," said Vito as he pushed the car into park.

"Wouldn't think of it," Spinelli responded with a smirk, open the car door and stepping out as her books crunched against the snow on the ground. She grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Later!" Vito responded with a grunt as she closed the car door.

Spinelli walked into the front door of the school and headed towards the office. She got off with getting late slips for the first two weeks but after a month her teachers started making her get them since she wasn't the most punctual person in the world. She was pretty sure she would have to get a detention for all her late's soon enough.

"Detweiler if I see one more frog in any place they do not belong I promise you will get more than just a detention!" Spinelli stifled a laugh as she entered the office and that was the first thing she heard.

"You're being rather vague, sir," responded a familiar voice and Spinelli glanced up as she was filling out her late slip and saw a familiar red hat in the Principals office.

"No frogs in the other classrooms, change rooms, cafeteria, computer lab, janitor closet!" Responded an angry voice and Spinelli smirked.

"And what about the office?" TJ responded in an innocent voice and Spinelli laughed but hid it as a cough as Menlo walked from the filing room to sign her late slip.

"I'd like you to get out of my office in the next ten seconds," responded the Principal and TJ stood up and fixed his hat.

"That I can do," TJ said we a smile. "Oh and, have a nice day Principal Walters!" and he darted out of the office. The tall man just shook his head and took a seat behind his desk.

"Hey Menlo, do me up a late slip, I have Carter first and he-" TJ stopped when he saw who Menlo was passing a late slip two. "Late again, Spin?" he made a mock tsk sound with his tongue and Spinelli laughed.

"In trouble again, Teege?" she made the same sound and nodded towards the Principals office.

"No way, Walters's day just isn't complete without a visit from me, that's all," TJ laughed and took his late slip as he and Spinelli exited the office.

Spinelli had only been back a month and for the first few days, TJ didn't even know it was her, but after a few rocky patches, it seemed like they hadn't been apart six years at all. They laughed and joked with each other like they were still the best friends from back in middle school - the Prankster Prince and the Tomboy.

Oh, and who just happened to kiss. It only happened once though and neither of them had talked about it since, even though they both wanted to. It was just the way they were.

"Nice boots," TJ commented as they headed up the stairs to the Third floor. Spinelli grinned, glad that he had noticed.

"Decided to slip back into old ways," she said, nodding at his signature red hat. "Something you know very well," TJ grinned and fixed his hat. "You're never going to get rid of that, are you TJ?" She laughed, picturing TJ in an all red tux for grad, dawning the red hat. She didn't even expect him to take it off for his own wedding.

"Hey, everyone loves my hat and I gotta give the people the people what they love," he responded, extending his arms to the side and taking a spin. Spinelli laughed and playfully punched him in the arm as they stopped at her locker.

Spinelli got her books and placed them in her book bag and looked up at the clock. "Should I go to homeroom or just wait for art to pass in my late slip?" Spinelli asked. "Ms. Lynch does love me more than any cranky teacher I get for homeroom,"

"I have Carter first and for homeroom so I am pretty much screwed either way," said TJ cheerfully. "But, you should come to my locker so I can get my history book," he took her wrist and started walking down the hall.

"Good to know I have a choice," Spinelli said sarcastically, but didn't really mind walking down the empty hall with TJ holding her wrist gently.

They stopped at TJs locker where he seemed to notice that he was still holding her wrist and dropped it quickly, and looked away awkwardly and started putting the combination to his locker in and opened it, grabbing his history book.

The bell rang before either could say anything to break the slightly awkward silence that just fell between the two. Students started exiting their homerooms and heading towards their classes. The hall was noisy and busy but Spinelli just looked at her friend.

"I... should head to class before Carter has my head," TJ said with a chuckle, closing his locker and putting his red book bag on his shoulder. "But um... say hi to Mikey for me," he patted her shoulder awkwardly and headed in the other direction. "See you at lunch!" he called back to her, making her smile knowing the moment would pass. It hadn't been their only awkward moment.

_"Lei!" Spinelli jumped suddenly and he coat slipped from her hand, she rolled her eyes and picked it up, turning to see who had called out to her._

_"TJ?" she asked in a disbelieving tone of voice, her blue eyes wide. Wasn't he mad at her? Was he coming back from another round? Maybe to apologize? Spinelli turning her coat in her hands and looked up at him as he stood in front of her._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered. She looked up at him, looking slightly confused but TJ just smiled and pulled her closer, placing his lips against hers._

Spinelli headed to art class, remembering that kiss, remembering that apology, remembering becoming best friends with TJ again.

Why was it so hard for them to be something more?


	4. Aggressions of an Ashley

Hey guys! I really didn't have much time to respond and I think its getting a bit tedious anyway and most of the responses are the same.

But please, keep reviewing because they keep me writing! And I love you all.

Without furthar interruption... Chapter Four!

**_Chapter Four: _**

**_- Aggressions of an Ashley_**

_My apologies, this chapter didn't really turn out that great. _

"You seem preoccupied," Spinelli blinked and turned towards the blonde boy sitting at her left. He wore a white coat which was full of paint stains and had a large pile of clay in front of him.

"Do I?" Spinelli questioned but she knew she did. She'd been still thinking about things since she entered art class. She loved art, usually it took her to her own place but not today, she just couldn't focus. "My mind is just wandering, that's all," Mikey nodded, understandingly.

"Just don't get lost," said Mikey with a smile. Spinelli smiled back. She liked that Mikey never asked question and just understood. He was the first to know who she was when she came back and he never asked questions, he just stayed there as a friend, knowing that was what she really needed at that moment. They didn't hang as much since she got to be good friends with TJ again and Mikey was heavily involved with theatre, but she was glad that they got to spend art class together.

"What are you making, anyway?" Spinelli wondered as Mikey went back to work at his pile of clay. She took a piece of paper and started sketching mindlessly. Ms Lynch was not in today, so they basically got to do whatever they liked as long as it was in the realm of art. Most students broke off into small groups and chatted but Mikey headed over to the clay counter.

"I'm not sure yet," he answered truthfully, looking down at his piece. "I like starting art projects without a destination, probably cause all the plays I do are scripted, I like doing other things spontaneously," he grinned down at his pile of artwork.

"Just don't get lost," Spinelli quoted him from before and he chuckled. A few minutes later she glanced up at the clock, the class was going by pretty slow since she didn't have anything productive to do.

Finally the class was over and Spinelli and Mikey parted ways. Spinelli headed to her locker and exchanged to book bag for a gym bag and then headed to the gymnasium on the first floor. She entered the girls change room where an auburn haired girl was fixing herself in the mirror, wearng baby blue gym clothes and pretending to ignore Spinelli's entrance. Spinelli did notice her giving a dirty look at her feet when she noticed what Spinelli was wearing which made her smirk a little.

Spinelli exchanged her jeans and t-shirt for black shorts and a loose red t-shirt; she was tying up her sneakers when she heard a whistle from the gym. She finished tying up her sneakers quickly and ran out to the gym.

She entered the gym to notice the students forming a line, facing their Coach. She jogged quickly and stood next to a tall dark-skinned boy.

"Hey," Vince greeted. Vince was basically still the same guy. He was tall and athletic and even though he was not yet a senior, rumour was that most college scouts came around to see him. At times he could be a bit on the cocky side, but when it came down to it he was extremely loyal and a great friend.

Before Spinelli could even say hey back, Coach blew his whistle and told them to get into their groups. Ashley a rolled her eyes and waved bye too two skinny blonde girls and walked over to Spinelli and Vince.

"I still don't understand why_ you're_ still in this group," Ashley scowled, looking down at Spinelli. Vince shot her a look but Spinelli just ignored her, she had the whole gym class to verbally fight it out with Ashley Q, it had been their ritual for the past month.

"Okay Kids," a broad beefy man in a track suit, holding a vibrant blue whistle stood in front of them all. "I m sure you will all be happy to know that next day will be a fitness test," he paused and a series of groans echoed through the gym. Spinelli noticed Vince and Ashley just had identical smirks on their faces, they both loved a physical challenge and both knew they'd beat out the class. "I know, I know, don't thank me too much. So today _stay in your groups _a do some _physical_ activity and consider next class... your midterm," he looked extremely pleased with him as he blew his whistle again and headed into his office.

Vince headed to the ball room, no doubt for a basketball and Ashley Q turned to Spinelli. "So how's life?" Ashley asked with a smirk. "I'm guessing your parents are still paying of those medical bills for you to have to wear those hideous boots," Ashley knew she hit a nerve.

"You know what Ashley?" Spinelli really had enough to Ashley Q. Every gym class, Ashley would mock Spinelli's family, they'd argue for a bit and then foul on each other a little too much in whatever activity they were supposed to be playing. "No my family is not rich, and yes we have had some hard times but at least my family doesn't have to _buy_ each other off. At least my family _likes_ each other." Truthfully, Spinelli was just pulling things out of thin are, hoping to get something out of Ashley Q and it seemed today she was successful.

Ashley Q stepped closer to Spinelli her eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare talk about my family, Spinelli," she hissed and Spinelli rolled her eyes.

"Okay Little Miss Hypocrisy then stop trash talking mine," Spinelli stated simply. With that she turned around and started to head towards the ball room where Vince was finally starting to head back from.

But only after taking a few steps, Spinelli felt a pair of hands on her back and she was viciously shoved towards the ground. Caught of guard she threw her hands in front of her so she didn't fall on her face. She turned around and looked up to see Ashley Q glaring down at her.

"What the hell!?" Spinelli jumped up and jumped towards Ashley Q.

"Hey!" Vince jumped in front of the two quickly, strongly pushing Spinelli back. "Okay, arguing is one thing, but since when have to guys actually physically _fought_?"

"She pushed me!" Spinelli exclaimed when she noticed Vince looking at her. Vince turned and looked at Ashley with surprise.

"She mocked my family," Ashley stated simply.

"You always mock hers," Vince retorted and Ashley's green eyes narrowed.

"Well I guess everyone can just side with Spinelli then," Ashley Q growled. The three then seemed to notice that everyone in the gym was staring at them, as if hoping a catfight would break out. Ashley Q just turned her heal and walked out of the gym in anger.

"What was that?" Spinelli asked a few minutes later when everyone headed back to what they were doing.

"Who knows," Vince shrugged. "Because you never do with an Ashley," Spinelli nodded in agreement. But Vince knew. He knew what that was about and he was pretty sure only three other people in the school did.

**FIO**

And here she was again.

Ashley Q was once again in the gym, wearing her gym clothes, holding a baby blue tennis racket and smacking tennis balls violently against the wall. It was now the beginning of lunch and the gym was supposed to be closed but she managed to slip in. After her blow-up in the gym class she skipped her next class and stayed alone in the regular girls wash room, pacing. Her blood was flowing and at its boiling point, she needed a good run but she knew her aggressions needed to be taken out but slamming a ball against a wall and at times, visioning the ball as other people's faces like Ashley A's or her parents or her math teachers or Spinelli's.

She took another ball and stared down at it in her hand, trying to figure out who this one would be. "Maybe the Quinlin Family Empire?" she scowled down at the ball. She threw the ball in the year, threw back her arm holding the tennis racket and then letting the two connect, driving it towards the brick all.

She'd already hit the ball before she noticed someone had just entered the gym.

"Whoa!" Vince jumped back just in time so that the ball didn't smack into the side of his face. He turned with wide eyes to face Ashley Q. "Watch where you hit that, you'll take someone's head off!" But he had a small bit of admiration in his voice as he did for anyone with amazing athletic abilities and a good pair of shoes.

"Well maybe if people's heads didn't get in the way, they wouldn't be knocked off," Ashley retorted, hands on her hips. "The gyms closed," she pointed her tennis racket towards the door. "So big-head basket-ball star needs to get lost," she finished and Vince shook his head.

"I'd rather not, but by all means, continue killing invisible victims," he waved his hands back towards the wall and Ashley noticed the orange basketball under her arm. She scowled as his took a seat on the bench near her.

Ashley just rolled her eyes and turned her back to him, staring to bounce another ball up and down before she hit it again.

"So, who are you pretended to hit that bullet of a ball at?" Vince asked but Ashley ignored him. "Spinelli?" he wondered with a smirk and Ashley turned around and glared at him.

"Seriously, if you're here to mock me about today then my target really will be your head," Ashley Q responded. "And I have very good aim and it's a very big target," Vince just leaned forward on the bench and started bouncing his basket ball against the floor. "What do you want?" she asked finally, her patients running shorter than usual.

"You've never been so defensive of your family before," Vince noted as he continued to bounce the basketball up and down. Ashley Q was giving that ball such a vicious look that if looks could kill, that ball would be in a thousand tiny shreds.

"I just don't take any crap from people," she stated, her eyes still on the ball.

"But you expect people to take yours?"

"So I'm a hypocrite!" she cried in mock defeat. "Sue me, I can state about three ways you are and about 10 _Spinelli_ is, and everyone else for a matter of fact. So if you've come here to call me out for hypocrisy, very clever Vince but its **High School**," she finished, taking her eyes away from the ball which continued to bounce.

"You think that's why I am here?" Vince wondered with a smirk. "I figured you were better than that," Ashley looked extremely fed up at this moment so she stepped forward, just as the ball was about to connect with Vince's hand she brought back her tennis arm and smacked it out of the way, sending it rolling to the other side of the gym. Vince looked up in surprise.

"Well that wasn't very nice," Vince tutted and Ashley narrowed her eyes, studying his face, trying to figure him out.

"What do you want?" she asked again.

"I know your secret," he stated simply.

"What secret?"

"The reason you're a little bit more then snappish today," he responded. Ashley Q laughed.

"Oh right, and what is that?" she put her hands on her hips and stared up at him.

"My parents are lawyers," he responded simply. But Ashley Q was good, she didn't let herself break.

"So?"

"So..." Vince walked around her but she turned also, keeping her eyes on him the whole time. He looked and her and smirked. "C'mon, you can't hold that stone face for much longer, especially when the Quinlin Empire comes crashing down around you," he finished and then her face began to slip.

"And you've come to warn me before you tell everyone?" she asked, a slight edge in her voice, her emotionless green eyes looked scared. She wasn't ready to this, for people to find out yet and she didn't expect _Vince_ of all people to know.

**FIO**

There is more of an ending to this part but I couldn't get the transition right, so you'll be seeing the end of this in the next chapter. Also a little backstory. But I don't feel this is my best chapter.

Review!


	5. The Secret Life of Ashley Q

SuperheroGirlX Thanks for the review! I was rather rushed, even though I shouldn't have been but I always make stupid proof-reading mistakes. I'll keep a better eye out this time!

Batgirl435 Well you get to see if you're right in this chapter! Thanks for the review

**_Chapter Five: _**

**_The Secret Life of Ashley Q_**

_I really, really, really wanted to get to this chapter! I swear I've had the title and the argument between Vince and Ashley ready for weeks. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!_

Spinelli entered the cafeteria. Lunch had started two minutes ago and it was already blocked. She grabbed a red tray and headed towards the line quickly. This High School had much better food then her old one, and she was glad because she'd been turned off from cafeteria food ever since an experiment her two friends did back in her old school.

As she waited she glanced in line, looking around. She noticed Vince walking from one of the tables, heading towards the exit. She tried to give him a wave but he didn't seem to notice her as he left. She got a sandwich, paid the lunch lady and made her way through the closely placed tables. She was told that once the snow was gone, most students ate outside and more juniors got their licenses.

"Hey," she greeted as she finally got to a round table and took a seat in the empty chair next to TJ. There were a few jocks at the table but they didn't really seem to notice her sitting down, they were talking and laughing obnoxiously or flirting with cheerleaders.

"Hey," TJ responded, giving her a weak smile. The cafeteria gave him a headache and the basketball team just added to it. He quit the team before sophomore year, so basically the only reason he sat here was because Vince was their all-star and he was the All-Stars best friend.

"Where's Vince?" she asked, having to speak loudly over the team.

"No idea," TJ responded. "Headed off somewhere, am pretty sure he ate his lunch last class," he looked up at the table of jocks that all just burst out into laughter. Spinelli was starting to get a headache. "Wanna head out?" TJ asked. "I'm sure our friends wouldn't mind," he smirked and Spinelli nodded quickly, taking her tray and following TJ out of the cafeteria.

The sound was suddenly drowned out when the doors closed behind them and Spinelli was glad.

"Where too?" she asked and TJ grinned.

"Get your coat and meet me at the side entrance," TJ responded and then headed towards his locker. Spinelli decided not to ask and headed towards hers. She balanced her tray on one arm as she opened her locker and pulled out her coat with the other.

Spinelli headed down the side stairs and waited at the door. She felt kind of odd just standing there, holding her coat and a cafeteria tray filled with food. TJ entered the staircase, fixing his hat, wearing his coat and holding a brown paper bag. He held on to her tray as she put on her coat.

They didn't say anything as TJ held open the door and they walked out. They only took a few steps before stopping in front of a pile of snow up to Spinelli's knees.

"We're eating lunch in a snow bank?" Spinelli wondered with a smirk. TJ grinned and just stepped forward and started pushing snow out of the way. A few minutes later he stepped back to reveal a small bench. He gestured for her to sit. She swung one leg over the other side of the bench and took a seat, placing her tray in front of her.

"I like to eat lunch out here when it's actually nice out," TJ finally said, taking a seat across from her. "But I figured a tough girl like you could handle a little cold," he smirked and Spinelli just rolled her eyes and picked up her sandwich.

"I'd pick a frozen bench with you too an overheated cafeteria full of jocks any day," Spinelli responded and TJ blushed a bit but just fixed his cap. Spinelli wondered if it was a nervous habit or just a habit. Either way, she thought it was cute. "I mean, because they're kind of obnoxious," She added and TJ chuckled.

"Yeah, but they aren't too horrible," TJ responded. "You've got the worst in your gym class," he joked, referred to Vince and Spinelli laughed.

"Speaking of horrible, Ashley Q totally flipped in gym class today," said Spinelli, retelling the story and TJ shook his head.

"She wasn't in math last period, probably blowing off steam in the gym now, she tends to do that," Spinelli raised an eyebrow, wondering how TJ knew that. "She usually doesn't push people around unless it's in a game though," he thought about it for a second and looked up at her. "How'd Vince responded?"

"Just kind of pushed us away from each other," Spinelli responded, suddenly interested. "They don't usually talk though, but they seem to have like, secret competition with each other," Spinelli pick up her sandwich and took a bite.

"You know they used to go out, right?" TJ asked. Spinelli's eyes went wide and she started to choke on her sandwich and TJ stood up in alarm. "Spin, are you okay!?" he asked. Spinelli's eyes watered but she nodded, waving her arms for him to sit back down as she took a sip of her soda and continued to cough. TJ sat down slowly. "Please don't scare me like that," he shook his head and she looked up at him.

"Don't tell me things like that while I'm eating!" Spinelli responded, still looking shocked. "_Vince_ _LaSalle_ and _Ashley Quinlin_!?" Spinelli shook her head, refusing to believe it. "Vince... Vince dated an Ashley!?" Spinelli looked disgusted and dropped her sandwich onto the tray. "Why!?"

TJ cocked his head and looked slightly amused at her reaction.

"I don't know why you're so surprised," TJ stated simply. "They have so much in common. They're athletic, competitive, cocky, outgoing, and funny and Vince thought she was pretty," TJ shrugged and Spinelli shook her head.

"Sounds like a horrible combination to stick together if you ask me,"

"Yeah, we all weren't thrilled with the idea," TJ stated. "Gretchen started hanging out with the Ashley's a bit. One weekend Ashley Q and Vince were in a track meet and... Chemistry happened. They went on a date when they got back and started being official a few weeks later,"

"When?"

"The summer going into 9th grade," TJ said. "We weren't exactly thrilled, me and Gretchen," Spinelli looked at him in surprise. "We were still friends," he clarified. "But they were actually and really great couple. She actually became really nice and she and Vince were really into each other. They dated for 5 months and then she... went back to being an Ashley," TJ sighed and Spinelli didn't dare ask.

"She turned on him?" Spinelli asked with wide eyes and TJ nodded solemnly.

"I guess she got bored," TJ shrugged. "She told the Ashley's stories and ended up telling the Coach that Vince did drugs," Spinelli opened her mouth but then closed it. "But he didn't, I swear! Vince is many things but he is extremely noble and not a liar. So he had to do a drug test and a de-tox and basically... the test came back positive," He gave it a few minutes to see if Spinelli said anything but she just sat there in shock. "Vince was suspended to the rest of the season and even though he was a freshman it was a huge blow to the team. Ashley Q broke up with him, saying she still 'loved him' but it just wasn't working since he was on drugs and she had to find out the hard way," TJ looked disgusted at the words. "The whole school was against Vince, even I was at one point," he looked ashamed. "But he swore to me, he begged me, he promised on our friendship he'd never done drugs in his life, that the test were wrong or he was being framed,"

"I couldn't let my best friend go falling," TJ continued. "I needed the test re-evaluated. It took a while but I finally got them to do it, with different people and... Surprise, surprised it came back negative,"

"But how'd you know it was Ashley Q?"

"Well it was the Ashley's," TJ responded. "They basically out-right admitted it to me, flaunted it to me, cackled in my face about it," TJ took off his cap to reveal messy brown hair and ran a hand through it. "Vince was distraught over it, but he was put back on the team and given sincere apologizes by all but the Ashley's. But he refused to believe it was Ashley Q until a few months later when she entered the cafeteria alone, without the Ashley's," TJ looked at her.

"Did she admit to it?" Spinelli wondered and TJ shook his head.

"Nah, she basically just ignored Vince and the jocks and took a seat at another table, starting a ritual of hers," TJ glared at the side of the brick school and put his cap back on. "To summarize it, basically Ashley Q was different than the others; she'd get annoyed at the other Ashley's, fight with them, Ashley A mostly, and leave. Then, she'd be pretty human for a while and get her way into another group. Somehow they trusted her, and sat in pride that they finally changed an Ashley of her ways,"

"Let me guess," Spinelli interrupted. "No such luck," TJ nodded.

"I don't know if she got bored or if the Ashley's just had one big cruel plan but basically, Ashley Q got enough info on the groups and report it back to the Ashley base camp and... well, you know what the Ashley's love to do with 'Scandalous' information," TJ finished and shook his head. "If you ask me, Ashley Q is the worst of them all. She broke Vince's heart and continues to break this school apart and if you ask me... that girl deserves to end up with nothing,"

**FIO**

"I can use this against you, break you, just like you did to me," Vince stated and Ashley looked more scared than ever. "And who will back you up? No one cause you've done the same to so many others! I've seen Ashley, I just don't know why,"

"Please Vince, no!" Ashley Q looked terrified, which reminded Vince of her humanity; somewhere deep inside of her that he'd once seen. "Vince you can't do this to me, you're the only person who knows!"

"What about the other Ashley's'?"

"Oh please, Vince!" Ashley scowled. "If I wanted it all over the school by now I would have told Ashley A!"

Vince looked at her. Ashley Q was human; he'd seen the human side of her as had many others. But deep down, that Ashley in her would always bite everyone back. She'd get mad, leave the Ashley's, befriend people then when life got too boring she'd betray them to the Ashley's.

Vince could easily say she was the worst of them all, but at times the best. He just wished she wouldn't keep going back.

"Vince, I hardly trust anyone," Ashley's voice was low, as if telling Vince a deep, dark secret. "I never stopped trusting you," she then looked up at him with her bright green eyes. "You remember, don't you?" she touched his hand and Vince's eyes went wide. What was she doing?

"Ashley..."

"No Vince, please," Ashley begged. "I know I've done horrible things but, we were good together before. I never meant to hurt you, you never hurt me. And I know you won't. Not because it's me but because it's you. You're too good for that," Ashley stepped closer.

"Ashley," Vince pulled his hand away and stepped back. "I won't tell anyone. I won't sink to your level. Cause, I don't need to destroy you. From the looks of it, you're doing that pretty well on your own," Vince turned around and started walking out of the gym.

"But Vince, I miss you!" Ashley called out and Vince just chuckled.

"Yeah, thinking you're about to lose everything makes you think delusional things like that," Vince stated matter-of-factly and with that, he left the gym.

Ashley Q just took there, staring at the gym door that Vince had just walked out of. She was in complete shock. Today was just one losing fight after another and she wasn't use to that. She wasn't use to being afraid, to being vulnerable, that just wasn't who she was. She was a manipulator, she made _other people_ vulnerable.

"They haven't even told me yet," she whispered to no one in particular. She took a seat on the bench, defeated.

_Ashley Q sat on her large bed, throwing a hacky-sack back and forth between her hands. Her bed was large with blue comforters and pillows and her room was much like Ashley A's except more blue and a lot of sports memorabilia. It was 11 o'clock on a Saturday Night. She wore a long blue evening gown, her hair curled and her make-up perfect and simple. Her parents were having a function downstairs. _

_Her parents were the founders of Quinlin Cosmetics, Laura and Frank Quinlin. Her mother was beautiful and creative but a scatterbrain. She had so much charisma, joy, life and talent but she wasn't a business woman. Her first shot at her own clothing store was short-lived because even though people loved her and her product, she just couldn't handle the bills. That's where Frank came along. He was a renowned business man and the love of her life. He knew how to take her ideas and sell them, using her face. He knew how to handle the accounting work and knew how to make them money. He also kept her on track. _

_Ashley had gotten bored at the party. It was full of businessmen and trophy wives telling her how much they adored her parents and how gorgeous she was. She got kind of fed up and decided to lay low in her room for a bit before her parents noticed. _

_"Frank!" She heard and familiar voice from outside her room and jumped up quickly, fixing her dress. She'd figured Tyler had started some commotion. _

_"Laura, I see no reason for us to be up here," said her father in his business like tone. _

_"Frank I am tired and embarrassed and just want these people to leave!" Laura responded, her voice did sound tired and stressed. Ashley leaned closer to her door, wondering what Tyler had done this time. _

_"Laura don't be so ridiculous," he father sounded like he was scowling a ten-year old. "None of them know,"_

_"I know that!" her mother said. "But they'll know soon enough and when they do they'll remember this party and make up horrible stories that aren't true! I just thinks it is better if we end it now before we even act slightly suspicious so they have to push the truth," her mother took a deep breath and Ashley raised her eyebrows. "Speaking of which, you were talking to Houlton's Niece quite a lot... what is she? 28?" Ashley's eyes went wide, not believing what her mother was accusing her father of._

_"Oh please!" He responded, finally sounding annoyed. "If we stop this party now they'll just say we stopped it early to go off and fight," he stopped for a second and went on. "Now this is ridiculous, Tyler and Ashley are downstairs and probably wondering where we have gone off too. So let's go back downstairs,"_

_"Oh you always want to bring the children in on everything, Frank!"_

_"Well you **have** to tell them eventually," he retorted. "They're growing up, dear. Ashley's a young lady now. I'm sure she is able to understand by now that people break up," At those words Ashley had to slap a hand over her own mouth to stop herself from gasping out loud._

_"I'm trying to find the right time, Frank!" Her mother stressed. "But it's quite hard. I think you need to help me tell them,"_

_"I've got the business to worry about here, Laura," he paused for a second before adding. "As always," Neither spoke for a few moments and her mother broke the silence._

_"Well, I guess we better head back to our guest then," with that, Ashley heard her mother's heals disappear down the hall. _

Ashley looked around the gym, remembering that night two days ago. The rest of the weekend she avoided her family meals and especially her mother. She wasn't ready for them to "officially" confirm their divorce to her yet.

Ashley was thinking about the argument all weekend though. She knew the Quinlin Empire wouldn't go on after their divorce. They were just two different sides of the business and one couldn't survive without the other. She just wished she saw it coming; her parents had always been so much in love.

Ashley leaned down and picked up the yellow tennis ball. She glared at the wall across from her, swung the ball and threw it as hard as she could against the wall. She looked down for a second but when she looked up the small ball was heading straight back towards her and she didn't have time to move before it connected with her face.

**FIO**

This is one of my personal favorite plot/story line and although I usually dont update this fast, I just really wanted to get this one out there haha.

Review!


	6. Friends

**AUGUST 7TH UPDATE: I WILL BE UPDATING WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK AND AM VERY SORRY FOR MY LACK OF COMMITMENT THIS WEEK. PLEASE READ MY PROFILE UNDER WRITING FLAWS FOR MY PATHETIC REASONING**

**KEEP READING!**

**Oh Gosh, I was so happy. I woke up one afternoon, opened my email and saw all these new reviews! Am so glad you like it. Love you all! **

SuperheroGirlX I am happy to hear that my effort has pulled off. I was just really into this storyline I couldn't stop typing!

NewSlove Am sure they all have hearts...somewhere haha. Am glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Batgirl435 I figured you got it right haha. And thanks! Keep reviewing!

Siy Rowling Boots ftw! Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Angel Sakura Yeah shes kinda a bitch. I love her though, she makes me love this story xD And TJ and Spin MAY be sweet but no worries, they didn't get away from the drama bandwagon. It'll hit them soon haha. Thanks for the review as always!

x-OmgItsRach-x I am so glad I am getting such positive feedback on this storyline. Am hoping its a bit more original. I love writing the Ashley's too haha. Thanks for the review!

**Truthfully, this chapter could have been up a few days ago, because I had the three basic scenes written out but had no motivation to write the transitions haha. But here it is. Again, thanks for the reviews, alerts, favs, and to all who read! **

**_Chapter Six: _**

**_Friends_**

_Hey guys! So I planned to make this longer cause this is getting extremely Ashley based and there is another very important character who I expected to be showing up a lot earlier then they will be now, just because I didn't actually have this Ashley Q story line till a few weeks ago. Anyway I decided to get the school day out of the way in this one so it's fairly long, but looking back now all my chapters have been fairly long ha-ha. So please, enjoy! _

"How did you manage to hit yourself in the face with your own tennis ball?" Ashley B was sitting down in the Ashley's washroom, holding a pack of ice under Ashley Q's left eye. Ashley B wore perfectly sliming and curve accentuating dark blue jeans, high yellow boots and a yellow sweater with her black hair curled to perfection. Ashley Q felt like crap sitting next to her with a swollen cheek and in her gym clothes from second period.

"Talent," Ashley Q responded sarcastically.

"Ashley A's going to go on a big tangent now, saying how this will ruin the Ashley name,"

"Then this Ashley can hold her own ice," Ashley Q retorted, taking the ice from Ashley B's hands.

"Hey girl, I'm actually trying to help here," Ashley B responded, raising her hands in defence. "Maybe you can take two seconds and stop biting everyone's head off!" Ashley Q looked down at the ice pack and sighed, looking back up at her friend.

"Vince came into the gym," Ashley Q admitted and Ashley B raised an eyebrow. "We... sort of got into an argument and I got mad and threw the ball at the closer wall, I didn't expect it to come back and hit me," she said in slight embarrassment.

"Did he try to help you?" Ashley B asked.

"He was gone before I threw the ball," Ashley Q admitted.

"Man Q, you're _way_ too hung up on this boy," Ashley B shook her head and Ashley Q just gave a weak smile. Sure at times she missed Vince, but he was truthfully her first love and she hadn't had much since. But she hadn't got in arguments with him since the breakup over a year ago and she highly doubted that if they did she'd freak out a throw tennis balls everywhere. She decided to let Ashley B think that was her reasoning though. She trusted her more than Ashley T or A. Ashley B was the biggest gossip but she was the nicest. She was even PR for their student council. Although she wasn't trusted, she had personality. And unlike Ashley T who would always side with Ashley A, Ashley B actually had her own mind. She and Ashley Q weren't afraid to talk back to the "head cheerleader" even if Ashley Q always took it a step too far.

"I think I might take the rest of the day off," said Ashley Q, glancing up at the clock and noticing that lunch was over in ten minutes. "I'd rather not deal with smug stares from people when they see this," she pointed at her face. "Plus I have a class with Ashley A next and skipped last period anyway," she shrugged innocently and Ashley B laughed.

"Well you better hurry and head home then," said Ashley B. "I have some stuff I need to do before the end of lunch but I'll call later okay?" Ashley Q nodded. "And if she asks, I'll cover for you, even though you did hit yourself with your own tennis ball," she laughed and Ashley Q rolled her eyes.

Ashley Q went to one of the stalls to change as Ashley B left the Ashley washroom. Ashley Q sighed and touched her face. As much as she couldn't stand school, the last place she wanted to be was home, even if the house was empty. She hated that Vince knew, hated that her parents couldn't tell her, hated that she couldn't tell Ashley B, hated Ashley A and the Ashley name and especially hated the fact that she was stupid enough to get hit with her own ball.

But what she hated most was the fact that she felt ten times worse than the bruise on her face.

**FIO**

Vince walked quickly through the downstairs hallway. It was second lunch now so there were more people in the halls, he waved to a few who called out his name but he didn't have a lot of time left of lunch and he really needed to talk to TJ. He'd found out about Ashley Q last night but when he tried to call TJ but he wasn't home and at his eleven o'clock curfew his line was busy.

Now after his confrontation with her, he really needed to talk to his best friend but he was starting to get annoyed. Ever since Spinelli came back, he and TJ became slightly distant. They always came to school together and hung out when they could, gave each other advice but in the last two weeks, then only hung out once without Spinelli. It was hard enough for Vince to find time with his basketball schedule but he just wished for more time with his best friend.

Vince pushed open the side door and noticed the two, sitting on the bench, talking and laughing. Vince didn't want to seem jealous of Spinelli, he knew TJ had been down for a while because he wasn't in many activities and everything seemed boring and that when Spinelli came back, he'd seemed to be smiling ever since but sometimes, Vince wished she'd go away. He liked Spinelli, she was a laugh but it seemed more like TJ got a girlfriend so the best friend got the shaft.

"Hey guys," the two looked up and greeted hey back. He stepped forward rather awkwardly. He was always pretty confident but he was actually worried that if he asked to speak to TJ alone, he'd get a no. "You don't mind if I talk to TJ for a bit, do you?" he directed the question to Spinelli who looked rather surprised.

"Vince, whatever you have to tell me I'm sure Spin-"

"Sure, that's fine," Spinelli said at the same time as TJ and TJ looked at her. "He asked to speak to you TJ," Spinelli responded, rolling her eyes. "I have something I have to get to anyway," she stood up and brushed herself off. "See you guys later," she gave a wave, took her tray and headed back into school. Vince noticed TJ watch her with each step.

"What's the deal?" TJ asked as Vince took Spinelli's seat. Unfortunately, his voice wasn't out of curiosity of what Vince wanted to talk to him about, but annoyed.

"She caught on that I wanted to talk to _you_," Vince responded in the same tone. "Seriously Teege, get off the Spinelli-Crush wagon for five minutes and actually talk to me, okay?" TJ glared at him but stopped. He had been spending a lot of time with Spinelli, but TJ knew that Vince wouldn't sink low and ask Spinelli to leave unless it was something important.

"Okay, go on," TJ said in a nicer tone of voice.

"Okay I was trying to call you all last night but-"

"I was out with Spin, I thought you had basketball practise," TJ interrupted.

"I don't have practice all night, TJ," Vince responded and TJ shrugged and waiting for him to continue. "Anyway, I found out that Ashley Q's parents are divorcing,"

"Excellent!"

"How is that excellent?"

"It totally ruins her rep!" TJ responded. "She is definitely keeping it on the down low and when the whole school knows-"

"No!" Vince said quickly. "We can't tell the whole school, I promised her,"

"Wait... You're telling me you finally have dirt on an Ashley, not to mention the worst Ashley in the bunch and you won't use it against her?" TJ looked shocked. "Just because you promised her?"

"Well I-"

"Vince! This girl broke your heart, attempted to ruin your reputation, career and high school life and you don't want to hurt her even slightly?"

"It was a while ago I mean," Vince looked away a shrugged. "I mean, she is going through a divorce, I figured that's torture enough for her,"

"If that's the way you see it," TJ said, shaking his head. Normally he'd side with Vince since he wasn't a cruel person, but he really disliked Ashley Q and thought she deserved everything coming to her and more.

"Anyway, are you coming to the game tonight, Man?" Vince asked and TJ's face dropped. He'd totally forgotten about Vince's game tonight. Ever since TJ quit the team he'd head over to the LaSalle's after school, jump in the van and watch the game with his family. He was surprised he'd forgotten about the tradition.

"Actually man, Spinelli asked me to hang after school and I-" TJ saw Vince's face but added quickly. "I can bring her! I'm sure she wouldn't mind; just tell the family to save us a seat," TJ tried to read Vince's reaction to that but couldn't, which made him think that maybe they didn't spend enough time together.

"So are you and Spinelli going to go out yet or what?" Vince wondered with a smirk. "Because ditching your best friend for a girl should only happen if she is your girlfriend,"

"Vince, I'm not ditching you for Spinelli!" TJ stressed. "She just got back and she has been gone for six years, Vince! Plus you always have basketball and you hardly ever want to hang when it's three of us and-"

"And you're hoping if you two hang alone enough you'll finally get a little action," said Vince with a smirk.

"Yeah well at least my dilemmas don't revolve around a girl who **dumped** me a year ago,"

"At least I had a girl to get dumped too," Vince responded simply. "Since you've always been too much of an idiot, or had your hat too tight to ever make a move on any of the girls you liked who so obviously liked to back. I'm just assuming Spinelli will be the same way,"

"Well it's great to know I have such a supportive _best friend_," TJ said sarcastically as he stood up and Vince did to, taking a step forward.

"Back 'atcha," Vince responded, giving TJ a small push backwards. "You know what, Man? I liked you a lot better when you were all moody. At least you were semi-reliable," with that, Vince gave TJ a last glare, turned around and re-entered the school, slamming the door shut behind him.

**FIO**

Spinelli walked down the third hall of the school, heading towards her locker. She wondered what Vince had to talk to TJ about but she figured it was important. She had noticed that over the weeks she'd seen less and less of TJ and Vince and she knew she was part of the reason why. But the two had always been best friends so she figured they'd work it out, Vince was always pretty busy anyway.

She opened her locker and noticed the cell phone on the top shelf. She didn't carry it around because it was on the bigger side and also a family cell. It was her day to have it and although she rarely used it, she didn't want to give Vito the pleasure of having an extra day wasting minutes. She picked up the cell and quickly dialled Rachel's number. There was still time left to lunch, and Rachel always called her when she had the chance to.

Spinelli let the phone ring a few times before Rachel's voicemail kicked in. She found it rather odd, Rachel was practically attached to her sidekick and she was never one to ignore calls, especially Spinelli's.

"Odd," Spinelli muttered closing the phone and laying it back into the locker. She glanced up at the clock, there was still a bit of time left to lunch and she knew exactly how to spend it.

"Hey," Spinelli greeted, walking into the science lab on the third floor. A red haired girl jumped up quickly. She was sitting behind the teacher's desk, typing away and didn't even notice anyone open the door.

"Oh, Lei," Gretchen blinked, but didn't look too surprised that it was her. "Hi," She greeted and Spinelli came in and took a seat across from the desk.

"What's new?"

"Oh just... catching up on some work," Gretchen studied her for a minute before turning back to the computer. "Why aren't you with TJ?"

"He had to talk to Vince," Spinelli responded. "But it's not like I'm always with them, I can socialize," she put on a smile and Gretchen laughed, looking back and her.

"No offence, Lei but I'm not exactly the most social person in the school," Gretchen answered with a chuckle.

"I kind of noticed," Spinelli stated.

"Then why do you keep talking to me?"

"Well, you do talk back," Spinelli responded and Gretchen rolled her eyes, starting to type again on the computer.

"You know you try this everyday right?" Gretchen shook her head as if Spinelli was a hopeless case. "Try to be friends again. I mean, I don't resent it or anything but I think you're doing it for the wrong reasons," She pushed back her chair and looked at Spinelli. "The gang was elementary school, Lei. You can individually be friends with all of us but that's pretty much it. We're too different. If you come here every day to try to recruit me, I won't give in,"

"I've never once said anything about the old gang," Spinelli responded, slightly taken aback. "Plus, I don't try _every day_,"

"At least twice a week,"

"So, what's your point?"

"Why do you keep trying?"

"Because I don't give up on my friends,"

"Oh and I do?" Gretchen looked annoyed. "If anyone _gave up_ on their friends Spinelli, it was not me,"

"I know! But we all make mistakes, Gretch!" Spinelli's voice begged. "But can't we just... fix them?"

"It's not that easy, Spinelli," Gretchen sighed, shaking her head. "Sometimes people make mistakes that can't be undone. Like... your brother," Gretchen glanced at Spinelli then looked away, ashamed that she had just said that.

Spinelli just blinked. Sure, Joey had made a mistake and it cost him, but he learned from it, it had changed him and their family. She looked down then back up at Gretchen, wanting to know what mistakes the brilliant Gretchen had made to make her like this.

"Gretchen... it's been six years, six long years. And in those years, a person can make a whole life-time of mistakes," Spinelli shook her head but kept her eyes on her old friend. "I want answers, I want to be filled in on these last six years more than anybody can ever understand but... from experience I know that a lot of the times people just need a good friend. And Gretch, I may never know the how, whys or what's of that last six years but I do know that I want to be friends with you again. No matter what happened between you and the gang that made you so... distant,"

"It's not so much that happened to me and the gang," Gretchen responded. "It's more like... what happened to me and myself,"

"Well I've never been the greatest friend but I somehow got a few really great ones in my life," Spinelli grinned. "It's been a month Gretchen Grundler and don't even think I'm giving up on you yet,"

Gretchen looked up at her friend and laughed.

"Don't give up on you either," Spinelli added and Gretchen just grinned. She missed laughing and smiling, having real friends and not constantly acting like she had a huge chip on her shoulder.

"Trust is hard to gain," said Gretchen, holding out her hand to Spinelli. "Friends," Gretchen grinned and so did Spinelli as they shook hands. "Will you stop bugging me now?" she joked, turning back to the computer and Spinelli laughed.

"Not a chance," Spinelli responded, standing up as the bell rang. "If you aren't too busy tomorrow, come eat lunch with me, TJ and Vince," Gretchen gave her a look. "Not as a recruitment thing, I swear, just as... my friend?"

"I'll think about it," Gretchen responded, going back to the computer.

Spinelli nodded, knowing it was the best she'd get out of Gretchen. She said good-bye and headed towards the door.

"Oh and Lei," Gretchen called and Spinelli turned around and nodded. "Nice boots."

**FIO**


	7. Leaving, Returning and Wanting Answers

SuperheroGirlX Thanks for the review!

Siy Rowling Gretchen doesn't like getting attached, for reasons I have not yet informed you of. Spinelli hurt her when she left, but she was still one of the best friends she had. She keeps calling her Lei because she doesn't like the past, she likes to move on and not have close relationships. Calling her Lei just makes Spinelli the new girl that wasn't apart of her past. I made minor mistakes in the last chapter where she DID call her Spinelli, but that just shows I need to work on my proof-reading haha

Angel Sakura Vince is a hot-head, hes a star an doesn't like coming second-best. That means with friends aswell. I can unfortunately relate! Thats so much for the review, am so glad you enjoy the story!

FashionDrugs A new reviewer! Thanks so much and I'm glad you like it!

My deepest, deepest apologize for how long it has taken me to update. Its been about two weeks! I finally got over my chapter 7 stump an figured out my chapter 8 and from there I knew where to go. Plus, I've organized my mind a bit so I stay focused on the story at hand. Though, I really love my new story I am writing and may have it up before the end of the month!

Anyway, without furthar interruption here it is, finally... Chapter 7!

**_Chapter Seven: _**

**_- Leaving, Returning and Wanting Answers. _**

_I briefly introduce a new character here. He will play a very important part in chapters to come. Enjoy! _

"Carlos, where are you going?" A tall, tanned, grey-haired man walked from his living room into the tall white porch, staring at his eldest son.

"Out," his son responded. He was tall and broad, with wavy black hair, dark brown eyes and a black leather jacket, putting on his shoes.

"You have school in the morning," his father stated, staring up at the clock.

"Wow Dad, don't keep up with your own school much, do you?" Carlos smirked.

"If already signed you up for a replacement school," his father stated.

"Well there will be one empty seat in every class then," Carlos responded with a shrugged, standing up and fixing his jacket.

"Son, you have about four months left of school I'd figure you'd at least suffer them out and graduate!"

"Well that's one point from you, Dad!"

"If this is about the girls you hang with, two of them go to the new school,"

"Ah, you're really out of the loop," Carlos sighed and shook his head. "I don't hang with those girls anymore dad, it was basically all over school. They made some nasty rumours of why Lei left too," he smirked and shook his head.

"She was a nice girl. A bit spunkier then I expected you to go for, much like De La Rosa's daughter, what was her name?" Carlos rolled his eyes. For being the principal of the school, he didn't know much about his students, even though these girls were the top trouble makers, not to mention most popular.

"Rachel," Carlos answered. He was annoyed his dad was bringing up the girls he used to hang around with. He enjoyed hanging with them, but he made a stupid mistake. He figured Lei could have forgiven him overtime with Rachel wasn't so defensive. "Listen dad, I've got 2 weeks. Give me some time, okay?" His dad laughed.

"Are you telling me you want to take advantage of this ridiculous two week downtime?" his father scoffed.

"Yes," Carlos responded simply. "Just give someone else the opening dad, what's four months going to do, right?" his father wasn't about to give up but Carlos never backed down.

"Fine," his father slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Give up, Carlos. Give up on your life. But at least tell me where you're going," he said as he noticed his son take the keys of his red sports car.

"Ah you know me, Dad," Carlos smirked as he opened the front door. "I like to be... Spontaneous," with that he walked out and let the door slam closed behind him. He could practically still feel the glares of his father so much that he wouldn't have been surprised if the white door burst into flame

FIO

The snow crunched under Spinelli's boots as she walked down the sidewalk towards her street and the yellow school bus drove past her. She couldn't get a hold of her brother and she was used to getting the bus anyway but didn't really enjoy it. Her bus was pretty empty and for the last five years she sat with her 4 friends Rachel, Alexandra, Claudia and Lindsey, so she wasn't used to being on the bus alone and bored.

She also had an unsettling feeling in her stomach because she'd tried to call Rachel for the fifth time but was cut off and finally just left a message, hoping everything was okay.

A few minutes later she was in front of her one-story home, she kicked the snow under her feet in the driveway, jumped the two front steps and pulled out her house key. She glanced to the left before unlocking the door and pushing it open, Joey's light was off, she wondered if he was home.

She entered the house and flicked on the porch light. She kicked off her boots and threw her jacket carelessly into the closet. She walked into the kitchen; the lights were also off signifying that no one was home. Once was kitchen was illuminated she search around for a note from her mom, she loved writing cheesy notes.

"Bingo," Spinelli whispered, finding a yellow post-it note on the counter and she couldn't help but smile. Sure she always said the notes annoyed her, but it was an odd sort of comfort.

_Hey Pookie! _

_Joey had an appointment; Vito shouldn't be home till supper either so you have the house to yourself for a few hours. Dad and Joey should be home around 5:30 with supper, call if you need anything!_

_Love, Mom_

Spinelli rolled her eyes at the note. She glanced around the kitchen. She'd never really had the house to herself since they moved and truthfully, she didn't like it. She really wasn't a self-person. She liked being around people, whether her family or her friends, being alone bored her. She was a communication person.

She took a plastic cup from the cupboard and poured milk into it, laying her cup on the counter. She was opening the fridge and searching through its contents when she heard a noise from the den. Spinelli stood up slowly and let the door close.

Spinelli jumped when the den was illuminated at the television was turned on. She turned around quickly, knocking of the glass of milk in the process. Her eyes went wide, she was positive no one was home.

"Hello?" Spinelli called out, leaning down to pick up the glass off the floor. Milk dripped down the counter but she kept her eyes on the opening to the den as she stood up.

"Hey yourself," greeted a familiar voice. Stepping up from the den was a skinny, curly-haired dark blonde with a smirk across her face.

FIO

Ashley Q laid arms and legs spread out on a large king-sized mahogany four-poster bed with a gold comforter, staring up at the ceiling but not really seeing it. She's been here for about 2 hours, her muscles were screaming at her to move. But she didn't move, she didn't sleep, she just stayed there, waiting for the walls to talk.

She wasn't lying here in her parent's room, waiting for them to come home. She was waiting here for some answers; some sign of what went wrong. She finally moved, placing her hands over her face. For a moment, Ashley Q thought she was going to cry.

"No," she whispered harshly, sitting up quickly. "Don't cry Ashley! Run, Run, you need to run," she glanced around the room. It was smaller than most of the other bedrooms. Her parents never started out with much, and when they finally bought this large house after their corporation hit gold, they wanted the small bedroom, to remind them of what they once had. They always said, whether a big house or a small apartment, they just wanted to be together.

"No you don't," Ashley scowled, jumping off the bed and pacing. "You two **don't** want to be together. You want the big room now, won't you!?" Her hands were balled into tight fists, cursing at her invisible parents. "Let's face it, mom and dad," she turned, staring at the gold-framed wedding picture on their dresser. "You're both about as good at love as I am," she picked up the frame. They were two beautiful happy people. They weren't rich then, they were happy. It was like an Ashley code, if you have money you had everything.

But Ashley Q suddenly felt as if she had nothing and it wasn't because of the money. It's because she truly did love and idolize her parents and her family. Sure her brother was a pest and her parents were busy but they were a family when it mattered.

"I want answers," Ashley stated firmly to herself.

"And so do I," Ashley Q was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the doors of the room opening. She spun around to see a tall yet petit-framed woman with wavy auburn hair. She was in her late forties but still had the figure and the face like a model. She was wearing a light-coloured business suit with matching heals, holding a mug in her hand and staring at her daughter.

Ashley Q didn't respond. She didn't want to see her mother because she knew her mother had to give her the bad news. She already knew the news, but a naive little part of her didn't want it to be true. Ashley wasn't ready for it all to be confirmed.


	8. A fire, a Game and a Dress

Rockthis Yeah, I noticed it was rather short, but I just had to get one up and get myself motivated. This ones a long one!

FashionDrugs D'aww thanks! Am gald you're enjoying it! Heres another long chapter for you!

Angel Sakura x Hehe, well if I'm gunna give you a short chapter it might as well leave ya hanging! Lets just say, this knew boy makes my story much more interesting in the TJ/Spin perspective hehe! Even an Ashley has a heart! Thanks for the review!

White Artemis Yay! New Loyal reader/reviewer! Really glad you enjoy my stories! Thanks for the reviews and heres another update...

Okay, the last chapter was rather short and after a long break so heres quite a long for you! Hope you enjoy!

PS. I probably wont write a chapter this long again.

**_Chapter Eight: _**

**_- A fire, a Game and a Dress_**

_Last chapter was rather short so I have attempted to make this my longest yet! Finishing up the day. Also, for those of you into the whole TP and Spin aspect of the story, you're going to totally love Carlos! Ha-ha!_

Spinelli just stood there, staring at the girl. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well it's certainly not to clean up your mess," she responded, nodding down to the milk that Spinelli was now stepping in.

Spinelli looked down and laughed as she responded, "well you might as well now that you're here," Rachel rolled her eyes and walked over, giving her friend a hug.

"It's been a month!" Rachel exclaimed, stepping back before she got her foot soaked in milk. Spinelli took some paper towel and started cleaning up the mess as Rachel took a seat on the dry side of the counter island.

"Well it's great that you miss me, Rach," said Spinelli. "But don't you have school?" It was 3:30 on a Monday afternoon. Rachel lived a two hour drive away. "And I didn't see your car," Spinelli gave her friend a questioning look.

"I got the bus," Rachel stated, twirling a finger around one of her bouncy blonde curls. "As for school, I'll fill you in on that in a bit," she said, brushing of the subject quickly as she jumped down from the counter.

"How'd you get in my house, anyway?" Spinelli stood up and threw the wet paper towels in the garbage and a noticed a mischievous twinkle in Rachel's deep brown eyes.

"The den window," she responded simply.

"That's comforting," Spinelli said flatly, shaking her head. She and Rachel stepped down into the den and took a seat on the couch, filling each other in on the past few days.

"... Oh, and Rebecca Lee crashed her car!" Rachel finished and Spinelli rolled her eyes.

"Into what?" Spinelli asked curiously. She'd never been a fan of this Rebecca, but only because the girl despised Spinelli since the minute she walked into their new school and she reminded her of the Ashley's.

"Garbage bin," Rachel answered in a smirk and an all-knowing nod.

"How ironic," Spinelli laughed and Rachel grinned.

"My thoughts exactly!" Rachel stated as she flicked back her curly hair and the mischievous gleam reappeared in her hazel eyes.

"You didn't have anything to do with it, did you?" Spinelli asked seriously. Rachel smirked, and waved a hand nonchalantly.

"No way, kiddo," she responded. "I would have thrown her in the garbage bin, I don't care about her pretty little car," she admitted. "But it sure was funny. Rush hour at lunch, she jumped out of the car screaming. She ran over to the guys and Carlos just like, started up his cycle and left her in dirty snow, it was hilarious," Rachel laughed and then stopped, glancing at her friend.

"How's he doing?" Spinelli questioned and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Carlos is being Carlos. Failing school, making his bike and car pretty, being hated by the school population," Spinelli said nothing and Rachel was quick to change the subject. "Speaking of school, I guess I should tell you why I am here," she suddenly became serious, which was quite rare of Rachel. Only serious for her was seriously pissed when someone crossed her friends, but other than that she was very carefree.

"Yeah, why aren't you in school?" Spinelli turned to face her friend, folding her legs on the couch like Rachel was sitting and nodded.

"Well... there was a fire," Rachel started and Spinelli's eyes went wide but waited for her friend to continue. "It was huge, the library, social department and Cafeteria got the worst," she stated. It made sense; they were all one above the other in their three story school. "Electricity was shut off the whole street; the gym lost a lot of equipment," Rachel shook her head as if she couldn't believe it herself. "They say the whole west side of it needs to just be rebuilt. Claudia's locker was near there too so she lost her camera, I thought she was going to kill someone," Claudia was editor of the schools newspaper, and a very successful one at that.

"Good thing she doesn't leave her laptop overnight," Spinelli noted.

"Oh, she would have gone mental," Rachel stated. "So basically... the schools closed down," she finished with a sigh.

"For good!?" Spinelli couldn't believe it. "Is... Well, everyone's alright though, right?" she looked at Rachel who had a sad look in her eyes

"Yea, it happened at night. I don't even know what happened," Rachel admitted.

"So... what are you guys going to do? Particularly, you, Linds, Claus and Alex?" Spinelli wondered. She couldn't picture the four of them in different places. Sure, they all had different interest and personalities but they're been best friends since pre-school and Spinelli was the only one person that was ever really added to the group.

"Well... that's that the thing," Rachel looked up at Spinelli. "This whole crisis finally has the five of us split apart," Spinelli suddenly then understood the sad look in her eyes. Rachel loved her friends more than anything, and socializing and school events and not it had all gone up in flame. She took it hard enough when Spinelli had to move, but now everything was changing. Rachel didn't handle change that she didn't approve of too kindly.

"How so?" Spinelli wondered.

"Well, Alexandra and Claudia are going to one of the replacement schools. Lindsey's dad lives out of town so her and her parents and talking about possibly relocating her and me... My parents just called back my private tutor. Full time," Rachel made a face. "This totally sucks," she folded her arms across her chest and made a pouting face. "We've got a two week down time for everyone to get settled. My parents don't want me at a different school but I don't want a tutor. I don't want to be away from a school, school life fits me. It has... people... people my age. I'll be stuck in my house for hours with a tutor, I'll completely die!" Rachel was being slightly overdramatic but Spinelli understood. Rachel was definition people-person.

Suddenly, Spinelli had an idea. "How about you... stay here for a bit?" Spinelli asked. She was almost positive her parents would approve, they loved Rachel like their own daughter. Plus, she was pretty sure Vince would be pleased to see Rachel again and vice-versa.

"What?" Rachel looked shocked, happiness slowly reappearing in her eyes.

"Well your parents are paying a whole lot of money for this tutor of yours... but they don't technically need to start for two more weeks. The schools would be filling up so Alex and Claus would need to be there by the end of the week. So why not you just spend your time here?" Spinelli grinned hopefully. This was unexpected but in a good way. If she got to have Rachel around for 2 weeks it would actually make her life so perfect. She missed her best friend so much.

"I friggin love you," Rachel responded, a huge smile appearing on her pretty face and she threw her arms around Spinelli. "Girl, I have missed you. I hate you for leaving," Rachel pulled back and grinned. "Will your parents be okay with this?"

"Why would they care?" Spinelli wondered with a smirk. "I'm the one who'd have to share a room with you," Rachel stuck out her tongue and Spinelli rolled her eyes. "We'll talk it over tonight, they'll call your parents, and you'll sleep in my room on a futon, no big deal. You can get stuff tomorrow while I'm at school," Spinelli grinned, suddenly realizing that she'd have Rachel around for two weeks. Everything was just getting better and better.

"Oh Lei, thank-you, thank-you!" Rachel jumped up and looked around the den. "I've missed your family! Even Vito!" Spinelli laughed as Rachel jumped around a bit more. "Anyway, enough about me! Inform me about your life, dear," she sat back down again. "Anymore TJ progress?" Spinelli shook her head and Rachel's face dropped. "Please, I'll be here two weeks and with Vince and you and TJ haven't even kissed again since!? Have you even talked about it!?'

"Rach," Spinelli sighed.

"If this is about Carlos I'll kill you," Rachel stated and Spinelli's eyes narrowed slightly at the comment.

"It's not about Carlos!" Spinelli responded defensively. "TJ is a really old friend and we're really good friends again. I don't want it to be ruined or anything," she said convincingly and Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Bull," Rachel responded. "Live a little, Lei. You know he has feelings for you. He _kissed_ you," she stated with a grin

"Not all kisses mean something," Spinelli stated, not catching Rachel's eye as she said it.

"This is about Carlos!" Rachel shook her head. "I can't believe this," she looked annoyed.

"Rachel, this is not about Carlos," Spinelli responded in an annoyed voice. "This is about, me taking back my offer of you staying here for two weeks if you're going to spend them badgering me about TJ," she responded simply. Rachel sighed and gave her one last 'do something about it' look before giving in.

"Fine," Rachel responded. "But if it's so painfully obvious that something should happen but isn't because you're both idiots then I'm intervening," Rachel stated and sat back on the couch. Spinelli responded by throwing a pillow at her. She knew it was no sense telling her not to intervene because once Rachel has her mind on something, she'll do it.

Plus, maybe she and TJ did need a little push. But Spinelli knew that Carlos had nothing to do with it.

At least... she thought.

**FIO**

TJ glared up at his ceiling, not even the smell of his mother's home-cooked meals were cheering him up. She got a new job a few months back and couldn't cook as much and TJ missed it dearly, it was a treat for her to actually get home in time to make a meal before the whole family starves.

But TJ was annoyed. He was still annoyed at Vince. They rarely fought but when they did it really got TJ in a hard spot. They'd been best friends for years and sometimes Vince's cockiness got in the way and TJ's stubbornness refused for him to apologize. He felt he had nothing to apologize for and that Vince was just overreacting and wanting to be the center of attention.

TJ threw an old blue hacky-sack up and down, letting his annoyance subside and boredom sink in. If Vince wanted to act this way then it was fine with him, Vince needed to understand that Spinelli was a good friend of his now too, and she actually had time to hang out and her head wasn't the size of a watermelon.

Sure, TJ could vouch that Vince was a pretty loyal friend and great advice giver, but Vince LaSalle loved himself and lately it was driving TJ insane.

"TJ, there's a girl on the phone for you!" His mother called out. TJ groaned and rolled his eyes. He walked out in the hall an picked up, calling out to his mom that he had it and waited till he hear his mother hang up before he said anything.

"Hello?" TJ re-entered his messy room and closed the door behind him, sitting on his computer chair and spinning around, throwing the hacky-sack up and down again.

"TJ?" answered a familiar voice and TJ instantly knew the voice and remembered they were hanging tonight. It started to cheer him up, they could talk.

"Spinelli?" TJ grinned. He hadn't told her about the fight with Vince.

"Hey Teege, good, I am so sorry, but I can't hang tonight," she said and suddenly his bad mood came flying back and slamming into his face. He dropped his hacky-sack on the floor and glared at it.

"Oh," he stated and then cursed to himself that he said it out loud, he quickly coughed it off.

"Don't choke," she laughed. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah," he stated. "No problem, why can't you hang?" he tried to act like he didn't care, just curious but he didn't think it worked out all too well, he at least hoped she didn't notice.

"It's kind of a long story, I'll fill you in tomorrow morning but my friends in town and you remember Rachel, right?" TJ nearly laughed, Rachel was hard to forget. She came for a visit the first weekend Spinelli was there. Not only was she nice and a cool girl but Vince had totally fallen for her within two minutes of meeting her.

"Yeah I remember her," TJ answered. "And so does Vince I am assuming," Spinelli laughed, he could practically picture her rolling her eyes on the other line since Rachel didn't exactly dislike Vince either.

"Anyway, she needs to settle in and stuff, but how about we all hang tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. "Me, You, Rach and Vince, it'll be fun!" TJ nearly smiled at the thought except for that fact that he and Vince weren't exactly on the buddies' terms at the moment.

"Sure," TJ answered, deciding not to mention him and Vince's little argument. He figured that by the time Vince knew about Rachel being in town, he'd forget all about it and start making plans with her and telling TJ all about them.

"Great!" Spinelli responded. "I have to go, and again I'm sorry about cancelling," she actually did sound sincere and TJ was glad. He knew she wouldn't cancel unless it was a good reason, plus she and Rachel were really great friends who hadn't seen each other in a month.

"Hey, I understand," TJ responded. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he smiled as he said it.

"Defiantly, bye TJ," she said and TJ felt as if he should say something else, keep the conversation going. He didn't really want to hang up yet.

"See-ya later, Spin," was all he ended up saying and waited to hear the dial tone before turning off the phone and throwing it onto his bed.

He sighed and put his feat up on his desk and glanced at the clock. Vince's game would be started soon, and he now wished he was there, he felt disloyal, even though Vince was an ass this afternoon. He had only missed one game because he was sick and his mother refused to let him anywhere out of her sight.

But then, another cynical side of TJ really just hoped Vince lost tonight. Losing a tiny bit of pride wouldn't kill him

**FIO**

It was halftime as the basketball team re-entered the change room. None of them looked pleased. They were losing terribly, and it was mostly because of their all-star player.

"LaSalle, get in here!" The Coach yelled from his office. Vince sighed, placing his water bottle down on the bench and entering the office. Coach was sitting at his desk, looking annoyed.

"Yes Coach?"

"You're having an off game," he stated."You've been in this school for 2 and half years and have only had maybe... two off games. Always for certain reasons. So what gives? Girl problems?" He smirked.

"Nothing," Vince muttered. "I'll be fine next half, I swear,"

"Don't swear to me if you can't make it true," he shook his head. "You're out next anyway," Vince thought he heard wrong.

"WHAT!?" Vince yelled. He'd never been benched in his life. Sure he was having a bad game but getting benched was pretty harsh.

"LaSalle you're some hot shot super star and yes, you're excellent for the team, but I gotta treat you like the other guys. And frankly, if any of my other guys threw 3 easy foul shots, they'd be thrown outta the game by now," Coach shook his head. "But you're special, Kid. You got talent. You only get bad days if your minds really clouded. So take a half, sort it out and stop messing up, got it?" Vince responded with 'yes Coach' is a sort of mocking tone of voice as he walked for the office.

Vince was vivid. He walked from the office and slammed his hand against one of the lockers. Two of the freshman's jumped, looking at him with shocked eyes.

"What's up with you, LaSalle?" Vince turned to see a tall boy with messy, sweaty red hair, pointed nose and a freckled face.

"Coach took me out next half," Vince scowled. The two younger boys just blinked and the boy in front of him smirked. "C'mon Lawson, even you can admit that him taking me out is a bit unfair,"

"Hey," Lawson responded, raising his hands in defence. "You know he would have kicked anyone else out ages ago if they were stinking that badly," he made a face and Vince glared at him.

"Hey! I brought us to the state championship last year!" Vince stated, stepping forward towards Lawson. A few of the team members were starting to look at the two, eyebrows raised.

"Well if you keep playing like this, the only place you're taking us to is the state dump!" Lawson responded. Vince growled and stepped forward, giving Lawson a shove and he caught himself before falling over the bench behind him. "Watch it, LaSalle!"

"You watch it, Lawson! You have no right to criticize me!" Vince yelled, not noticing how conceited he sounded.

"No one has the right to criticize the great Vince LaSalle!" Lawson snapped back. "The all high and mighty. Well you missed about 10 easy shots, making you about ten times bigger a loser today. So ha! Have fun on the bench," Lawson finished and smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

Vince looked as his he was about to go at Lawson again until Coach re-entered the room and blew his whistle. Vince and Lawson never took eyes off each other as the rest of the team headed back on the court.

"Lawson! You're first line-up, get out there!" Coach yelled. With that, Lawson gave Vince one last smug look before running out into the court.

**FIO**

It was just after supper and Olivia was on the couch, blinking at the TV, her eyelids becoming heavier at each blink. She was tired all day, but she knew if she fell asleep anywhere their mom would get mad at Gretchen, blaming her for Olivia being up late. Olivia didn't want her sister in trouble, she idolized her too much.

"Hey, Olive-bear!" their dad entered the room and picked her up, spinning her around and placing her on his lap, clicking the channel to the news. "Weren't falling asleep there were you?" he asked, glance down at her. She yawned and shook her head. "Maybe you should take an early bed tonight,"

"But Gretchen said she'd play once she finished her math homework," Olivia stated. Her father sighed and kissed her on top of the head before slipping her onto the couch next to him.

"I can play with you," her dad offered. "It's best not to disturb your sister," Olivia said nothing and her father leaned down to whisper. "But, we can invade the mother-country of Gretchen-land as Jr. And Sr. Spies," he winked and Olivia giggled.

"We have no spy gear," Olivia stated.

"Awe, sure we do," he stood up and headed down the hall towards the door that lead to the garage. "Gretchen's old science projects are down here. Sure we can get some harmless gadgets and spy our way into bedtime," he turned back to his youngest daughter and grinned. "But Junior Olive needs to get to bed on bedtime," he held out a gadget and took it back before Olivia could get it. "Promise?"

"I promise!"

"Attack!" Olivia and her father ran into Gretchen's room. Olivia jumped up onto Gretchen's bed. She had goggles on her eyes and on odd object in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Gretchen asked and then glanced at her father who just gave a sheepish grin.

"Taking over your evil empire," Olivia stated, jumping on her bed."Surrender Gretchen!"

Gretchen said nothing and just looked from her sister to her father. Her father was slowly starting to realize that maybe this was a bad idea to disturb Gretchen since she had been pretty stressed lately. Gretchen spun around towards her computer again. Olivia's face dropped. She was about to jump off the bed when Gretchen spun around again.

"No one takes over my empire without a fight," she stated, standing up she ran to her bed, grabbing her sister and falling down beside her.

"Sr.!" Olivia cried. "I've been caught!" Their father laughed and leaped into action. Gretchen jumped up and ran from her room and down the hall, jumping onto her parent's bed. Olivia and their dad entered the room, Olivia on his back. She jumped down and stood on the bed with her sister.

"I know your weakness," Gretchen stated as Olivia jumped.

"Nuh-uh!" Olivia responded, shaking her head and holding out the object. "I will take you down!"

"Not a chance!" Gretchen jumped forward and they fell onto the bed, Olivia ended up in a fit of giggles as her sister started tickling her.

"No! No! Unfair! Sr.!" Olivia called between giggles. Eventually Gretchen, Olivia and their father ended up on the floor near the bed, tickling each other until finally Gretchen surrendered.

"Yes!" Olivia cried giving her dad a high-five and Gretchen leaned against the bed post, controlling her laughter.

Mr. Grundler looked between his two daughters and grinned, stopped at his eldest. It was the first time he'd seen her really act alive in months and with a real smile. He knew she just did it for Olivia, that she loved her little sister more than anything.

"How about a snack, girls?" he offered, standing up and taking both of their hands to pull them up. "Before _someone_ heads to bed," he finished, poking Olivia in the side when he said someone.

"Deal!" Olivia stated with a large grin on her face. Gretchen smiled down at her sister and looked up at her father.

"None for me thanks," Gretchen responded. "I had fun but I really need to get back to work," she looked down at Olivia. "And you listen to daddy and go to bed when you're supposed to, no sneaking into Sissy's room," she smiled as she said it though. Gretchen kissed her dad on the cheek before heading back into her room.

**FIO**

Ashley Q stared at her mother. Laura Quinlin said nothing, she inspected her daughter closely then entered the room, placing the mug on her dresser and giving Ashley Q a questioning look.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, but not in an accusing tone of voice. Ashley was still holding the wedding picture in her hand as she answered.

"I... Was looking for my D&G gym bag, the blue and green one? I was wondering if it was put in here somewhere with all your bags," Ashley lied quickly. Her mother had a black leather bag over her shoulder; Ashley knew it was for work. Laura seemed to notice the picture in Ashley's hand. Ashley put it back down.

"Did you know that my mother bought me that dress?" Laura grinned down at the picture. "Turns out she had this huge fund saved up for years for my wedding. I never found this out till the day I finally found the dress I wanted,"

"Grandma paid for your whole wedding?"

"Yes," Laura responded. "I never wanted her too. Your dad and I weren't rich then but we weren't horribly off. Mom didn't take no for an answer. Saying she wasn't around enough in my life and she owed this to me," Laura looked down at Ashley and grinned. "I always wanted to do the same for my daughter some day,"

"Well mom, I hope you aren't planning my wedding yet," Ashley responded. "I mean, I don't even have a boyfriend and no offence, but I don't trust you guys to pick out my husband," with that her mom laughed, shaking her head and placing the picture back on the table.

"Come here, I think I saw the bag in my closet," Ashley followed her mother into her large walk in closet. There was a makeup table and two soft white chairs. Her mother patted one of the seats, telling her to sit and she obeyed.

Suddenly Ashley became worried. Her mother was getting in some mother-daughter quality time. They'd have some laughs, share some stories then BAM! Her mother would tell her about the divorce. Suddenly, the large closet seemed very small.

"Mom, I just remembered I-"

"Ashley, I want to show you something," she said and the same time and Ashley stopped. Her mother looked and her and Ashley just nodded and let her continue. "You know Allan Grenning?"

"Never hear of him,"

"No you wouldn't. He is an old college boyfriend of mine," she responded with a grin. "He designs dresses."

"So he is gay right?" Ashley Q added and her mother gave her a look. "Hey, you're running around having meetings with old boyfriends, he better me gay," she responded and he mom laughed.

"Be quiet for one minute, sweetie," she responded, standing up. "Anyway, I went to him and told him I had a daughter who was sixteen. I gave him your measurements and a bit about you and... He got me this," she pulled a large black dress bag from deep inside the closet and her face glowed in a beautiful smile.

"Is it my wedding dress?" Ashley Q asked.

"Just open it, Ashley," her mother replied. Ashley shrugged and un-zippered the long black bag. She studied the dress inside the bag and blinked. It was gorgeous. Long, smooth, a beautiful colour blue. Ashley looked up at her mom.

"Is this... a prom dress?" Ashley asked in shock, staring down at the beautiful dress

"Yes," her mother answered. "I know you and the girls were starting to look through magazines and line up designers already and saw the color and fabric and knew it was you. I found the styles you like, mostly with Allan's help and... We came up with this," Ashley just stared down at the dress. It was ten times better than any dress of her dreams. She was actually speechless. "If you don't like it, we can always start from scratch. I just, kind of wanted it to be a surprise and-"

"Mom," Ashley interrupted, she looked up and her mother and actually thought she would cry. "This is actually the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen," her mother broke into a huge smile. "I love it. Really. It's perfectly me, the color and the style," she started to laugh. "The girls are going to be so jealous that I got mine first," she grinned up at her mom. "I can't believe you did this and hid it from me. You've never been good at secrets," she jumped up and gave her mother a hug. Suddenly she realized what she'd just said.

Maybe her mother was much better at keeping secrets then she thought. When Ashley pulled away from her mom she noticed tears in her mom's dark green eyes.

"What?" Ashley asked and her mom just shook her head, wiping away her tears quickly. "Mom you know you can tell me anything right? No matter how important, or... scary?" she tried to read her moms eyes but couldn't. Suddenly Ashley wanted to know, it was the perfect moment. She wanted the truth.

"I'm just so glad you like it, Baby," she answered, giving her a kiss on top of the head. "I'd love to see it on you but I have to make a call soon," she took Ashley's hands in her own and smiled. "I'm so glad you like it," with that she dropped her hands and went to exit the closet.

"Mom," Ashley said her mom turned around and nodded. "I love you." Her mother blinked, Ashley thought she was going to cry again.

"I love you too, Ashley," she responded and then exited the closet. Ashley just stood there, holding the dress in her hands and staring out the closet door.

**FIO**

**Phew. Never thought you'd get through that chapter, eh? Well, alot went on, I needed to finish the day and make up for lost time since I didn't update for those 2 weeks.**

**Few things 1: I love Rachel's character and she is a huge part in this story, Spinellis old friends will be making apperances. 2. TJ usually isn't cynical. 3. Vince isn't actually a pompus ass, am just trying to show that he has an edgier, cockier side that takes over when he is in a fight with a friend. Please don't hate him! haha 4. I needed to show this interaction between Gretchen and her family, to give her somelife and maybe show that she is starting to change 5. Ashley Q has a heart**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Tell me you fought and we won’t fight

x-OmgItsRach-x Haha, I was looking up prom dresses with my mom and thats how I got the idea for that scene, actually! I loved writing the scene with Gretchen and her sister and dad, it was very fun! Thanks for the review!

earth-fairy2006 New reviewer! Thanks, am glad you like it!

Angel Sakura x I should keep writing multiple-scene chapters, you all seem to be enjoying those haha. I love how I am making people like an Ashley, how Scandalous hehe. I'm glad its realistic, I think that makes it more interesting. Thanks once again, for the review!

FashionDrugs D'aww, thanks! Its taken me quite a while to get here in writing haha. They're meant to be, but they need a little push haha. Carlos will be revealed soon enough, chapter 10 or 11 I do believe. Thanks for the review!

Batgirl435 Rachel is very fun to write, you'll be seeing alot of her! Particially her interactios with Carlos are a blast! haha. I always figured Vince would be that way too. It just makes sense, he is really cocky. Thanks for the review!

Siasto Firarri New reader/reviewer! Thank you so much, am really glad you enjoy my writing! I don't plan to stop anytime soon!

41 reviews! You guys make me happy! Heres another fairly long one for you all. I wanted to get it up today cause its a very special day for me today... Its my birthday! Yay! So heres a happy birthday update for you all! hehe

**_Chapter Nine: _**

**_- Tell me you fought and we won't fight_**

Spinelli woke up to an annoying buzzing in her ear. She groaned lightly and opened one eye that was not on her pillow. Rachel's cell phone was vibrating on her night table, making it the only light in the dark room. Spinelli squinted and noticed Rachel make a slight noise, but merely turn on her futon and continue to sleep.

Spinelli sat up, deciding to let Rachel sleep since she'd really have nothing to do while Spinelli was at school. Spinelli grabbed Rachel's cheery-coloured cell phone and opened it, showing a missed called from her older brother and Claudia. She then closed the phone and noticed the time was 5:53am; she'd have to get up in about seven minutes anyway, so she didn't even attempt to get back to sleep.

Quickly and quietly as she could, Spinelli pushed off her blankets, took Rachel's phone and slipped around Rachel's futon and exiting her room, lightly closing the door behind her.

Spinelli entered the family washroom down the hall, got a quick shower, changed and brushed her teeth before picking up Rachel's phone once again and dialling Claudia's number.

"Rachel!?" questioned an anxious voice at the end of the line that Lei recognized immediately as Claudia.

"Nah, it's Lei," Spinelli responded with a smile, glad to just hear her friend's voice. They'd been mostly chatting online and she missed her friends so much. Mostly their bus rides to school.

"Oh my gosh, Lei!" Claudia said in an excited tone of voice. "Hi!" Spinelli laughed. Claudia usually wasn't overly excited, she obviously missed her friend.

"It's Lei?" she heard another familiar voice said in the background. "She's with Rach?"

"I'm guessing," Claudia responded. "What's up?" she asked Spinelli as she took the towel off her head and let her damp dark hair fall on her shoulders.

"Just getting ready for school. Rachel is asleep; your missed call to her woke me up," Spinelli explained. Though, she knew it wouldn't be surprising. Rachel was known to be quite the deep sleeper.

"Sorry," Claudia laughed. "It was meant to wake Rachel, but I guess I'm asking for the impossible," she stated and Spinelli rolled her eyes.

"So true," Spinelli laughed. "Say hi to Alex for me," she added, since she knew the voice that had spoken earlier belong to her other friend, Alexandra. Spinelli figured they were on the way to their new school.

"Hi Alex," Claudia responded away from the phone. "Hey! That's my phone!" Spinelli heard a shifting on the end, signifying that Alexandra was taking the phone from her friend.

"Lei! How are you?" Alexandra greeted.

"Pretty good, stealing phones just like you," she laughed.

"Yeah, Claus glaring at me but she's been glaring all morning," Alexandra explained. Spinelli found it kind of odd. Alexandra was basically the stereotypical sweet one of the group, she even looked innocent. Claudia was a reporter and bossy at times, but it was usually she and Lindsey who fought so much because their personalities clashed.

"Why?" Spinelli wondered.

"Well, we're on the bus to our new school," Alexandra started. "And yesterday, Claudia was researching and the school doesn't have a newspaper," Spinelli knew that was going to be a problem.

"And no advanced English program!" Claudia added into the phone. "How am I supposed to be a world-renowned journalist if I go to a C-list high school with basically no English program!? Oh Lei, I am so close to that internship with the _Sun_ this summer, which would have made me a shoe-in for Yale summer program next year and now... nothing!" Claudia was very career and goal-driven. She wanted to go to Yale since she was ten and be a journalist since she could walk.

"She's a bit upset," Alexandra added. "But enough about our tragedies. We called earlier to see where Rachel had run off too. Mike called us all in a fuss, thinking maybe she went up in flames with the school or something," Mike was Rachel's older brother.

"Overreact much?" Spinelli stated, rolling her eyes. "She's fine and has no problem sleeping. She's going to use the two-week downtime here then go with her private tutor until next school year,"

"This whole thing sucks so much," Claudia sighed. "We're all split apart. We went over to Lindsey's last night and she was packing! She's moving in with her dad next weekend," Spinelli remembered Rachel mention it last night. Lindsey never saw too much of her dad.

"She must be happy," Spinelli responded sarcastically. "She taking Zach with her?" she joked, referring to Lindsey's long-time boyfriend.

"Ugh, he was over last night too," Claudia responded, not much of a Zach-fan. "I swear you'd think she was going off to war or something the things he was saying. What a sap-wagon," she made a gagging sound and Spinelli laughed.

"Be nice," Alexandra responded. "They've been going out for two years and now she is leaving, it's hard," Spinelli could practically see Claudia making a sour face at her friend then Alexandra responded. "Don't make that face at me!"

"Oh, Lei!" Spinelli could hear Claudia put the phone to her ear. "There's someone else on the missing list, flew off on his pretty little sports-car last night and it wasn't there this morning," Spinelli didn't respond. She knew he Claudia was talking about since he lived across the street from her for years.

"He is probably just taking advantage of that downtime," Spinelli said, rolling her eyes. "Probably like summer to him," reacting as she always did to the topic, like she didn't care.

"I just don't trust Carlos, who knows where he could show up," Claudia stated and Spinelli sighed, wanting to get off the topic.

"Well, he won't show up here. He's not an idiot and had no reason to be here," Spinelli convinced herself. She could practically feel her friends giving her sceptical looks through the phone.

"Ignore Claudia, she just wants to make up a soap opera or something," Alexandra stated. "Listen, our bus is stopping now so we will call later, and leave Claudia a note saying we called, okay?"

"Will do," Spinelli responded. "I miss you guys," She really did, for six years these girls had been her life, the hardest part of moving was adjusting everything new without them.

"Miss you too, Lei!" they responded. The three said their good-byes and Spinelli closed Rachel's phone. She looked in the bathroom mirror, towel-dried her hair and pulled it back into a pony-tail.

She left the washroom and entered the kitchen. Her mother stood over the stove, cooking eggs. Spinelli put a piece of bread in the toaster and took a seat on one of the stools near the counter.

"Morning Pookie," said her mom, walking over and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Rachel not up?"

"Figured I'd let her sleep, she wouldn't have anything to do all day with me in school," Spinelli responded. "She is going home for a bit to get some stuff though,"

"So her parents really don't mind her being here?" Her mother wondered, walking back over to the stove and flipping the eggs.

"Of course not, they're happy to get rid of here," answered Spinelli's oldest brother Vito as he entered the kitchen and grabbed Spinelli's toast just as the toaster popped and started to butter it.

"Hey!" Spinelli said in protest, glaring at the toast in her brothers hand.

"What?" Vito asked innocently.

"That's my toast," Spinelli scolded.

"No," Vito clarified. "It was your bread, but my toast," he finished buttering it and turned to Spinelli, taking a bite with a smug smirk on his face.

"You're 24 Vito, grow up," Spinelli responded. "And learn to make your own toast," with that, she grabbed the bitten-out of toast from his hands and sat back down on her stool.

"You know what, Ash?" Vito said, leaning over the other side of the counter, facing her. "You should be proud of your big bro today," he stated and Spinelli snorted.

"And why should I be?" Spinelli wondered. "Vito learned to spell his own name? V-I-" Vito grabbed the half piece of toast from her hand quickly and ate it. She sat there, eyes wide, looking annoyed.

"If you talked less you could have finished that," he stated smugly.

"Mom!" Spinelli called in annoyance and her mother put some eggs on a plate and laid it between them. "Vito ate my toast,"

"Vito, don't eat your sisters toast. And Pookie, there's another piece in the oven," said Flo. Spinelli glared at her brother and walked to the oven, taking out the toast and eating it as she walked back over to her stool.

"Anyway," Vito continued. "As I was saying," Spinelli shot him a look which he ignored. "I have found an apartment," Spinelli blinked. She knew Vito was supposed to look for a place to move, but she didn't actually think he'd find a place and this soon.

"What!?" Their mother spun around and looked at her son in shock. "Where?"

"Well it's pretty nice, and I can afford it," he stated. "Downside it's close to Ash's school, but it comes with curtains and no doggy door so little sis can't get in," he looked at Spinelli who stuck of her tongue and went back to eating her breakfast.

"Vito, be nice," said their mother.

"I wouldn't want to go to your stinky apartment anyway," Spinelli stated, still looking down at her food.

"That's fabulous news though, Vito!" their mother exclaimed, giving him a hug. "When are you moving?"

"I'm seeing the agent today and I can have my stuff out by the weekend," Vito answered. That was very soon, Spinelli thought.

"Win!" said Spinelli, jumping up. "I call his room!" Their mother gave her a look and she grinned sheepishly.

Vito and Flo started talking about the new apartment when the house phone rang. Spinelli decided she didn't want to stay around and really hear any details about his new place. She jumped down into the den and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" There was silence on the other end. Spinelli raised an eyebrow. "Hello?" Nothing. She waited a few seconds before hanging up the phone. She shrugged and took a seat on the couch, flicking on the TV when she noticed the picture Rachel had placed on the coffee table last night.

Spinelli couldn't help but smile at the picture. It was her and her five friends, laughing at the camera in the hallway of their old school. From the left was Rachel, the collar of her uniform up with her own touches to their boring school outfits. Rachel had her arms around tall Claudia who had tanned skin, dark brown hair and deep brown eyes; she had a camera around her neck and red notebook under his arm which matched her plastic glasses. Spinelli stood next to Claudia, and on her other side stood Alexandra. Alexandra was quite petite and pixie like with angelic soft features, fair skin, wavy brown hair, and her bangs clipped back and her light blue eyes glowing. At the other end was Lindsey, who was definitely the eccentric one of the group. Lindsey had short bright red hair, teased on the top, a long straight bang covering her left eye, a black streak running through it. There was bright purple make-up over her large chocolate-brown eyes and a subtle piercing on her right eyebrow.

Spinelli was glad this picture was a part of the den now. Their mom still hadn't found the box with family pictures and filled the room with them

"Pookie, do you want your brother to drive you to school?" Their mother wondered, sticking her head into the den.

"Yes, I'm just so proud of him!" Spinelli called back, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Well then get ready, Squirt I'm leaving in ten," Vito responded, exiting the kitchen and into his own room.

FIO

Vince entered the front door of school, looking annoyed as he kicked snow off his sneakers. He'd basically had a bad 24 hours. After Coach benched him, they came back a bit but were still pulverised. Needless to say, Coach and the team weren't to please with their superstar.

"Hey LaSalle, great game last night!" Vince turned to see Lawson at his locker a smirk on his face. Vince just pushed past him and opened his locker. "I mean... when I had to take a short water break, the bench was nice and warm, thanks man," he clapped Vince on the back and Vince spun around, slamming his locker shut and glaring at Lawson.

"Don't even start with me Lawson," he snapped.

"Aw, come on LaSalle, I'm just being nice," Lawson smirked.

"You're about a nice as a punch in the face, now get lost," Vince stated and Lawson just laughed.

"Hey, Superstar, you don't seem to have the talent to match that ego anymore so I won't listening to nothing you say," Lawson responded and Vince rolled his eyes

"You never listened to me anyway," said Vince.

"Now I really won't listen!" Lawson stated.

"You're just jealous of me, Lawson," Vince responded. "I have one bad game you rub it in my face. But you watch out, I'll be back on that court and they won't even let you fill up cups of water,"

"I believe that when I see it!" Lawson spat. "Which I won't because you won't be a Star anymore... you'll only be... well, you won't be super either! You won't even been a Superstar, so ha!" Vince raised an eyebrow.

"You almost got somewhere with that, Lawson," Vince laughed. "Better luck next time," he clapped him on the shoulder and walked past Lawson.

"Yeah, well... back 'atcha, Not-Superstar!" Lawson yelled and Vince just laughed.

Vince headed down the hall, a smirk on his face. Outwitting those less intelligent aka Lawson, was one way to lift his spirits. But, he knew he'd have to face TJ eventually and admit he was wrong. He hated admitting he was wrong, but he hated being in bad moods and not talking to his best friend even more. And maybe, just maybe, he did overreact a little on the whole TJ and Spinelli situation.

"Vince!" Vince turned to see Spinelli walking up quickly and stepping beside him. "Hey, what's up?" her coat was unbuttoned to revealed a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans and Vince noticed she was once again supporting the big boots.

"Hey, not much," he was kind of surprised she was talking to him. He knew she and TJ were supposed to hang last night, he figured she'd know all about the fight right now and be annoyed at him as well.

"So, had TJ told you yet?" she asked, a grin on her face. Vince raised an eyebrow. There were so many things TJ could have told Vince, but they hadn't spoken since lunchtime yesterday. Did Spinelli know this?

"Um... Has TJ told you anything?" he asked and Spinelli gave him a questioning look. "He really hasn't? I and TJ haven't talked since lunch yesterday. Got in and argument. About you, actually," Spinelli stopped. She was shocked at that news. "He didn't tell you?"

"We didn't hang out after, he didn't mention a fight," Spinelli admitted. "I told him we'd all hang tomorrow and he said okay," she looked up at Vince. "Wait, you guys had a fight about _me_?" Vince turned and looked at her.

"Yeah, but I guess that's old news," Vince sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "It's really no big deal. Friends fight. Whatever. So what was TJ _supposed_ to tell me?" he asked.

Spinelli looked up at Vince and she was getting annoyed. Sure, Vince was a bit cocky at times but today was a little much. He was acting totally superior she just wanted to kick him. How could Rachel actually like this guy? But once she thought about it, Vince wasn't really that much of an ass when they last hung out.

"Listen Vince," Spinelli started. "Whatever your problem is, get over it. I don't like that you and TJ had a fight about me, and I don't like that I wasn't told. But I also really don't like how you're acting. Rachel is in town and TJ said we could all hang tonight, but I'd rather not let you around my best friend if you're going to be a complete and utter asshole," Spinelli finished, turned her heal and headed back down the hall before Vince could answer her.

Rachel? Vince's eyes went wide. Now he really needed to talk to TJ. And Spinelli was right; maybe he needed a good kick to get rid of his attitude.

But suddenly, he saw his day getting a little bit better at the thought of having plans with Rachel. Which, after that conversation with Spinelli, he no longer had.

"I guess I'll just have to make plans with her myself," he said to himself, flipping open his cell phone. "Then I have to talk to TJ," he sighed, pressed Rachel's number and headed to homeroom before he was late.

FIO

It was lunchtime before Spinelli got a chance to talk to TJ. All morning she'd been pretty lost in thought about what Vince had told her. He and TJ fought about her? Why? And why hadn't TJ mentioned it? She was chewing on the top of her pencil in math class and didn't notice the lunch bell ring.

"Lei," Gretchen gave her a slight poke in the arm and she jumped. "Um... Its lunch time, I came here to talk to Mr. Vincent. Were you kept back or something?" Spinelli blinked and glanced around her empty classroom. She cursed herself and stood up, throwing her books, pencil and calculator back into her bag.

"Well I feel stupid," Spinelli announced, putting her bag over her shoulder. "If you didn't come and pull me from my daydreams I'd have missed lunch," she gave Gretchen a small grin. "Speaking of lunch, you busy?" Gretchen looked at her, knowing she meant well.

"Yeah, I'm joining some math peer tutoring, Mr. Vincent told me to come speak to him," Gretchen answered and Spinelli's grin fell slightly. "But If I'm done early we will meet up, okay?" Now it was Spinelli's turn to know that Gretchen meant well, but it was unlikely she'd actually meet up with them later.

"Alright, well I'll see you later," Spinelli responded, exiting the classroom, walking quickly to her locker to get lunch when she noticed TJ standing by it. She guessed he and Vince haven't talked yet since he wasn't down in the cafeteria with him and his basketball friends.

"Hey," TJ greeted and Spinelli gave him a small grin. She really was on hoping he'd tell her about the argument. "How's Rachel?" he wondered as she opened her locker.

"She's pretty good," Spinelli responded. "Our school burned down, our friends are split up and she's staying for two weeks but she is pretty good," Spinelli stated and looked at TJ. "Do I need my coat?" TJ looked at her, slightly shocked at how... simply she'd put everything.

"Um, yeah," he said and she took out her coat and put it on. "Wait, your school burned down?"

"Yep," Spinelli took out her lunch and closed her locker, heading down the hall to the side stairs. "Some important stuff is ruined. No one's hurt though," Spinelli finished and TJ was wondering why she was being so nonchalant about the whole thing.

Truth was, no matter how much Spinelli liked TJ, when she saw him standing by her locker she got kind of annoyed. She was annoyed that he wouldn't tell her that he and Vince weren't talking because of her. She was hoping her off-puttishness would give him a hint.

"You alright Spin?" he asked as they exited the side door and took a seat on the bench they'd eaten at yesterday. It seemed he could take a hint.

"Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about," Spinelli stated.

"Really?" TJ wondered. There were a few serious things he wanted to talk to Spinelli about. One would be a certain kiss they shared not too long ago.

"Mhm," Spinelli responded. The tone of her voice told TJ this wasn't the day she was going to confess any long-time love to him. After his argument with Vince yesterday, he was just wondering what he'd done wrong now.

"Shoot," TJ said.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Vince fought about me?" she questioned. TJ froze, staring at her a shock, half shocked that she asked it so simply and half shocked, wondering how he knew. "Vince told me," she stated, assuming that was his only reason to be shocked.

"You were talking to Vince?"

"I didn't know I wasn't supposed to," Spinelli responded. "I didn't think anything was wrong. You said we could all hang, you forgot to leave out the fact that you weren't talking and that when you aren't talking Vince takes over his alter-ego roll as basketball superstar conceiting A-hole addition," just as she finished the side door opened to reveal Vince.

"Hey TJ I need to-" he stopped when he noticed TJ and Spinelli and they both turned to look at him. "Oh sorry, I will come back later and-"

"No!" Spinelli stood up between the two. "You are not leaving," she pointed at Vince. "And I'm not leaving. We are all staying and figuring this out!" TJ stood up by Spinelli and across from Vince.

"What out?" TJ and Vince asked at the same time.

"You guys fought, and you need to fix that," Spinelli stated. "But it was about me, which means I am part of the problem," she sighed and shook her head. "I know you guys will sort it out and will be okay but I hate not knowing things, especially when I am a part of it and but the looks of it, you guys never used to bite each other's heads off. And, you guys have been best friends longer then I've been around... Or well, back," she finished and the two boys looked at each other.

"Look, Teege," Vince spoke. "I'm sorry for what I said, and you know that. You know when I am in a bad mood I become... well Superstar Vince you like to mock. But I really never meant any of it by you or Spinelli. It was just words. If it's any consolation I totally bombed the basketball game," he gave a weak grin and the side of TJ's mouth twitched slightly.

"Actually, it kind of does make me feel better," TJ responded and Vince chuckled lightly. Spinelli stepped back. "But I forgive you, man. I know you're an idiot you Superstar," he joked and the two laughed.

"Good boys," said Spinelli with a grin. "Now about this argument I-" but her words were cut short by a call over the PA system.

"Will Ashley Spinelli please come to the office, you have a call. Ashley Spinelli," said Menlo's voice and Spinelli glared at the speakers outside.

"I should go get that," Spinelli sighed, rolling her eyes and turned back, pointing at the two. "But I'm not dropping this," she stated and with that she turned and re-entered the school, heading quickly towards the office.

She entered the office and noticed Gretchen on the computer. She was practically the only person besides Menlo they'd let behind the office desk. She gave Spinelli a quick smile before turning back to the computer, Spinelli couldn't see what she was doing.

"Here you are," said Menlo. He wore clean, ironed work clothes, his black hair slicked back and blue glasses enlarging his brown eyes. He passed Spinelli the phone over the desk. "I wasn't told who it was, but it's a male," Menlo stated. Spinelli figured it was either her dad or her brother.

"Hello?"

**FIO**

**Well theres my birthday update for you all! Slight Cliffle? I know this was quite Spinelli based but I needed to introduce her old friends a bit. Chapter ten will be more other character-based again which Spinelli outshined in this one. Also, Carlos will be revealed SOON, and Ashley's return in the next chapter. Yay! Also, if you remembered Spinelli's brother Joey from Welcome Back, he is coming back into this one as well. I miss him! haha**

**Keep reading and reviewing! I love you all!**

**-Stef**


	10. Annoyance and Skipping School

x-OmgItsRach-x Thank you and thank you! And I will not say! Update for you! haha

Siasto Firarri No problemo, and thanks! I miss it to, we have "Family Channel" here not "Disney Channel" and Recess still comes on but I hardly get the chance to watch it, which saddens me. It really never gets old for me though haha. I've watched it a few times, but I never really get much of a chance for TV unless its late night haha.

earth-fairy2006 Thanks for the bday wishes! Thanks for the review!

FashionDrugs They really have to stay friends, even if they have stupid fights haha. I love writing her friends, they're really a blast, I think they suit her nicely. Thanks for the review!

Batgirl435 Good question... I guess I'd say a bit of both. I have a group of 4 or 5 girls who are my really close friends. Claudia and Alex are definatly inspired by one of my best friends, Lindseys looks and sort of attitude is inspired by one of my friends too. Rachel I made up on my own, but she has her influences. Thanks for the review! I love answering questions! haha

White Artemis Maybe... Maybe not. And thanks for the bday wish and review!

ShadowDog34 I love how everyone is getting so curious about Carlos. Just as I wanted! Thanks for the review!

AngelicallyChaotic Hello again! It was good, thanks! Haha, Vince just needs to grow on us a little, Imma start putting him in a better light soon, now that they've made up. Thanks for the review!

23lilly Yay! Long review and old fan! Mmkay, thats the most critism I get, with all my writings, my eye always misses a few vital mistakes. I shall slow down and reread more carefully, am hoping it doesn't take away from the story too much though! I am really glad I've got you hooked. I love writing Rachel andd Ashley Q, and now we get to see Carlos! Thanks so much for the great review and for reading again, EH! hehe.

SpinelliFan09 I know, I know. I've been trying to find the time. Am so sorry for the wait, but finally heres another chapter!

I'm lovin some of the longer reviews! Makes me happy!

Anyway, I am so sorry about how long its taken me to update! End of August was quite hectic for me and then school started. This first few weeks have school have been jam-packed and I've been dead tired by the time I got home. I really feel bad about not being able to update, and my schedule is so random I have no idea when I get to write and when I don't but I will try my best. Please know thought that I will not abandon this story and hopefully your waits for updates won't be as long as this one was.

Thanks for sticking with me!

Chapter Ten: 

- Annoyance and Skipping School

"Ugh, Angelina how could you wear such an ugly dress?" Ashley Q scowled at the tabloid magazine she held in her hand. She was leaning against a tall white pole wearing tight blue jeans and a dark purple sweater, her blue coat hanging on her arm and book bag hanging from her shoulder.

She was in the mall. It was 11:23 in the morning so there were mostly older people or mothers with young children. The mall was in the center of town and usually occupied by teenagers at lunchtime and afterschool but at the moment, she was on the only one around.

Ashley Q wasn't really one for skipping school, in fact, none of that Ashley's really were. As the day went on, she just felt like it was more and more a waste of time and wondered what she'd missed the last two math classes. Truth was, she didn't know why she had skipped school. A sense of recklessness came over her

"Excuse me, could I have a large decaf with two sugars and large cafe mocha?" Ashley heard a deep voice say from somewhere behind her. Her head shot up and she turned around and noticed the man at the small coffee stand, her eyes went wide. She clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from gasping out loud.

It was her dad.

She hide herself behind the pole quickly, her heart racing. She didn't expect to run into anyone here of any real significance, especially not her parents. She knew it was best to make her getaway right now, get to school, stop being so dramatic and reckless but suddenly... she was curious.

Ashley quickly threw her tabloid in the trash and stuck her head out from behind the pole. Her father was wearing his normal business suit, he pulled out his blackberry and the lines in his forehead deepened as he looked at it in annoyance, he wasn't always the most patient person.

She then saw who was running late. Her mother walked quickly up to him, looking flushed but still gorgeous in a deep purple business suit that matched his tie. Ashley decided to listen in.

"Frank, sorry I'm a bit late. I checked in to the store, Elizabeth was working," her mother said. They had a small perfume shop on the first floor but her parents were rarely ever there.

"We have an appointment Laura," he responded calmly yet with a firm edge in his voice as if this wasn't the first or last time he had to wait for her.

"I know, but wouldn't it be better on your record if I am late," she retorted and it made Ashley wince slightly.

"Well, no one is late yet," Frank responded, and taking the two coffees from the counter and nodding to the server and then passed his wife the mocha.

"Thank-you," she responded politely. "Shall we head in now?" She was being so formal, it annoyed Ashley. But she didn't focus on that just yet as she noticed her parents heading in her direction.

Ashley quickly turned around, her back to her parents as she tried to again hide herself behind the pole.

"Have you told them yet?" her dad asked as they came closer.

"I tried to this morning," Laura admitted. "Ashley seemed to be in too much of a hurry," Ashley lowered her head at her name. Her mother had stopped her and Tyler before breakfast but she made sure to make a clean getaway before her mother said anything more.

"You could have at least told Tyler," Frank responded. They were very close now; she knew they'd pass soon.

"No. I'm telling them together, it's fair," she stated firmly. "I still think you should-"

"No Laura, I told you that we have-" Their voices were starting to drown out now and Ashley knew they had passed and she was clear. But she stayed there, leaning against the pole, knowing she looked ridiculous and would have to breathe soon.

Finally she let out a breath, leaning against the pole. She turned her head around slowly just to see where her parents were headed, hoping it would give her some false sense of hope. But it was all confirmed as they headed into the business part the mall. Law offices. She felt like she was going to get sick.

Ashley then took off, walking quickly in the opposite direction of her parents. She took the stairs, jumping two at a time and nearly running by the time she reached the front exit of the mall. She shoved open the door and was greeted by icy cold wind that hurt her face after exiting the warm mall. She stopped. It was raining, and as irrational as she wanted to be right now, Ashley Q knew that if she started to run she'd slip on the ice which the rain was creating.

Ashley sighed and put down her book bag and put on her jacket, pulling up her hood. She instantly decided she didn't want to go back to school, even though the fitness test in gym class called her name. Her phone vibrated in her coat pocket.

_One New Message From:_

_T_

_Where are you?_

Ashley Q slammed her phone shut, picked up her book bag and threw her blue phone aimlessly into it.

"Hey," Ashley nearly jumped out of her skin as someone touched her shoulder. A million thoughts shot through her mind, wondering who it could be.

To her surprise when she turned around to see a face of a young man around her own age who didn't seem familiar to her at all. He was tall with olive skin and wavy dark brown hair. She had to admit he was quite attractive.

"Um... Hi," she responded and it came out as more of a question. He smirked. "Did you need something?" she asked, deciding to add an actual question.

"Yeah, actually," he responded, pointing at the front pouch of her book bag as she adjusted the strap on her shoulder. "You go to 7th Avenue?" Ashley knew he was referring to the school crest on book bag.

"Yeah," she responded, becoming suspicious. "You aren't undercover patrol or anything, are you?" he laughed.

"Nah, I'm from out of town, I won't call you out for playing hooky," he responded with a wink and Ashley laughed. "But I would give you a ride back there, or wherever you were headed to a number exchange," he responded and Ashley raised her eyebrow. Was he asking for her number?

"Number for the school," he clarified almost apologetically and Ashley laughed to herself.

"I probably have a memo here or something with the number on it," she responded, shuffling through her bag. "But I won't need a ride," she decided to let the rational side of herself kick in a bit more. She knew it wouldn't be wise to take a ride from a stranger, no matter how cute.

"Fair enough," he responded. As Ashley was searching through her book bag one of the far doors opened and she then heard a voice she knew.

"I'm outside now Frank. Damn it's raining. Yes I know! Blue folder, front seat," Ashley turned her back to the boy quickly, hoping to hide from her mother. Luckily her mother was distracted by whatever she had to get as she quickly headed towards the parking lot, but Ashley knew he luck would run out soon.

"On second thought," she closed her book bag and turned to the young man. "I'll take that ride, I'll find you the number in the car where it's dry," she stated, hoping he hadn't parked near her mother's car.

"Aright then," he responded, pulling his keys from his pocket. "This way," he waved a hand to the other side of the parking lot and Ashley noticed her mother heading back to the entrance. Ashley jumped quickly into a step next to the young man, walking quickly away from Laura.

FIO

Spinelli was positively annoyed as she entered the art room after lunch. She flung her book bag onto one of the tables and sat down on the bench folding her arms on the table a scowl on her face. Yesterday she was happy and looking forward to school, TJ, verbal arguments with Ashley Q and first period art class with Mikey.

But today just wasn't going good. She was annoyed that TJ didn't tell her that he and Vince had fought, but even more that she wasn't told what it was about, much less that is was about her. And it just added to her annoyance that she didn't get any answers because she was called to answer another call where once again, no one was on the other end. She couldn't concentrate in any of her classes and it seemed as if Ashley Q and Mikey were missing from school today.

"Great," Spinelli muttered to herself. Mikey was always first there since he helped Ms. Lynch at lunch times which meant if he wasn't here now, he wasn't in school which disappointed her.

Quickly the class filled up but Spinelli hardly noticed as she let her mind wander. She wasn't bothered by the two phone calls, even though she felt like she should be, but she wasn't a paranoid person. She decided to herself to forget the calls, make them as insignificant as they were. Her mind then wandered to TJ and Vince which made her want to wander back to the insignificant calls.

She had class with Vince next and she was pretty sure she would run into TJ before she left. She did want answers but she wanted answers from both of them, not one on one. Usually she could spend gym class fighting with Ashley Q but she was not in today so she'd have to spend in with the other member of the group... Vince.

"You're late," Vince stated, walking up to Spinelli who stood in line, waiting for Coach to give them instructions for today's fitness test.

"I know," she responded simply. "At least he hasn't started yet," she didn't look at Vince; she seemed to notice her shoe was untied and bent down on the floor to tie it up.

"Look Spinelli," she looked up at him as she tied her right shoe and he continued. "TJ and I are cool now, I swear. I just go off sometimes and he gets annoyed. There's really nothing else to it," he stated and Spinelli scowled, standing up.

"You fought about me; there obviously is more to it," she retorted, a slight edge to her voice that said she wasn't going to drop this that easily.

"Drop it, Spinelli," Vince responded. "It's better off left alone for now," he spoke defiantly and Spinelli just narrowed her eyes.

"Till when?" she asked sceptically. "Till you fight about me again? No fair, Vince. If I'm the object of an argument I want to know why," she stated firmly and Vince sighed. Knowing there was no way out of this.

"It was a bad day Spin, I was annoyed that TJ was spending so much time with you and he was annoyed I was being selfish. End of story," he said and Spinelli folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry if I am taking up TJ's time," she stated. "I'm just getting used to being back here now. It's hard. It's harder if you two are fighting behind my back and I can't do anything about it,"

"Just don't change anything," Vince stated firmly. "Listen Spinelli, TJ is happier then I have seen him in months. And I am selfish for trying to change that I guess but... If I go screwing things up now, if you feel you have to act different I... I don't know Spinelli, me and TJ made up. There's no problem here," he finished and Spinelli chewed on her lip. "Us having one little argument about you isn't a problem. Just forget it, okay?"

"If you insist," Spinelli stated just as Coach blew the whistle.

They didn't get to talk much for rest of the class. The fitness tests were fairly brutal and Spinelli was surprised she could walk at the end. Vince seemed better than the rest but he was still breathing a bit deeply and drinking more water than usual. She found herself wishing that Ashley Q was here, just to see who would win, her or Vince. Their competitions got rather amusing.

She headed towards the locker room and Vince gave her a small smile. She forced one back through her paining side and nodded. She decided to let it go for now, Vince was right. But, she was still going to give TJ a chewing out for not telling her then she'd drop it. Really.

Instead of changing out of her gym clothes, Spinelli quickly pulled on a pair of jeans over her shorts, grabbed her things from her gym locker and exited the locker room quickly as the bell rang but not before stubbing her toe on one of the benches.

Spinelli cursed to herself and glared down at her foot. This really wasn't turning out to be her day. She left the gym, a little more cautiously this time. Students rushed past, heading quickly out the back door to get their buses. She instantly decided she couldn't handle that long bus ride home today. Spinelli headed in the opposite direction from the traffic of students eager to get out of school and headed towards the pay phones.

"Hello?" she heard her brother's voice pick up at about the 5th ring. She chewed her lip impatiently. She hadn't been this nerved in a while; she was looking forward to getting home and getting some laughs from Rachel.

"Pick me up," Spinelli responded and Vito laughed sarcastically.

"How about a please?" he cooed and she knew that he could tell she was annoyed. She glared at one of the bulletin boards across the hall.

"How about a right now?" she stated, ignoring his laugh. She knew she had no reason to be snapping to her brother, but she figured once she got in the car and he started annoying her that she'd snap anyway because of her bad mood so she might as well start now.

"Ah sis, youre my favourite ray of sunshine," Vito smirked. Spinelli said nothing, just grinding her teeth. "Ill be there in 10," Spinelli muttered out a thanks and Vito chuckled as she hung up her phone.

As Spinelli turned around she noticed that the halls had become quite empty. A few seniors with their licenses headed out the front door while a few younger stragglers ran towards the back so they didn't miss their bus. The quiet loneliness was sort of calming and less stressful.

Spinelli headed towards the first floor girls washroom, wasting sometime before Vito came. She instantly regretted walking in there when she noticed a familiar auburn haired girl's reflection smirking back and her through the mirror.

FIO

**Okay I lied. This chapter WAS suppose to be more longer and characterbased by alas... It wasn't. But next chapter has Vince, Rachel, TJ, Carlos, and I am hoping to make it a long one for you all! It will be quite interesting one indeed. Once again I am so, so, so, so, sorry for my lack of updates but please stick with me.**

**I love you all! Read and Review! **

**-Stef**


	11. Fighting in the Rain

**Hey strangers! Although, I've made myself quite the stranger! I'm in the middle of finals right now and got a sudden burst of creative energy. I miss writing more then anything and I feel terrible for not sticking to this story. **

**I'm not making anymore promises about post-updates but I will try my best to get a few up over my break. I also have an idea for another story in a different show. But I assure you I have not forgotten about you guys. **

**Anyway, lets get to the point! **

**TADA! **

**Chapter Eleven - Fighting in the Rain **

"Don't tell me all that sweat is from gym class?" Ashley Q smirked. She turned around and faced Spinelli. "Oh wait, I forgot there was a fitness test today," she actually seemed rather disappointed at the moment.

"Whatever, you wouldn't have beat Vince anyway," Spinelli stated.

"Oh I've beaten Vince before, don't you worry," Ashley cooed, taking a step forward.

"Really?" Spinelli responded. "You didn't skip of gym class cause you knew you'd lose?" Spinelli grinned as Ashley glared. "You know, I'm sure you could get some sports penalties for skipping school so much,"

"Well I'm sure you'd have to switch schools again if I put a restraining order against you since you're obviously stalking me,"

"Don't think so much of yourself, Quinlen. Not everyone feels the need to bow down to you Ashley's. In fact, from what I've heard you're the least liked out of them all; and that is even compared to Ashley A." Ashley Q just laughed and flicked back her hair.

"As hurtful as your words are, and as much as I love our little chats I've got places to be," Ashley responded as she swung her blue bag over her shoulder and pulled an umbrella from her bag. She walked past Spinelli and placed her hand on the door before turning to face her. "Good luck with Detweiler by the way," Spinelli just raised an eyebrow. "He's a little socially retarded when it comes to relationships," she gave her one last smirk and looked her up and down. "Not that he has much taste." And with that Ashley Q exited the bathroom with Spinelli glaring at the back of her head.

"Hey!" Spinelli pushed open the front door after Ashley Q. Ashley had already put up her umbrella and turned around in slight shock.

"What?" she said rather snappishly. Rain dripped down from her blue umbrella and Spinelli stepped forward, not caring much about the rain which fell against her raven hair.

"I'm sick of you," Spinelli spat. She had a terrible day and she saw no one better to take her anger out on. "You're a horrible person in so many ways; you shit talk me, my family, and my friends constantly when you don't even like your own family, friends, or yourself. I'm sick of seeing you, sick of having to deal with you, sick of your annoying voice and your perfect ginger hair!" Spinelli noticed she'd hit a few nerves and decided to keep going. "You're rich and athletic and an Ashley, so what! No one cares, Quinlen and in a few years, none of it will matter." Ashley Q glared down at Spinelli and gripped her umbrella so tight that her knuckles started to turn white.

"Is that all?"

"No," Spinelli responded and Ashley raised an eyebrow. "You'll get exactly what you deserve some day and I will enjoy watching every second of it," Ashley's parents flashed in her mind but her face remained blank.

"Well, whatever helps you sleep at night," and with that, Ashley Q turned her heal and headed off quickly to the black SUV that was waiting for her as she left Spinelli soaking in the rain.  
Spinelli hadn't felt much better after getting mad at Ashley Q; she knew it was because for once, Ashley Q didn't fight back. Spinelli shivered and stepped back under covering so that she wouldn't get any wetter then she was. She sighed and leaned up against the wall, dropping her book bag on the ground. She wished she had her phone today because all she wanted to do was call Rachel.

"Lei?" Spinelli heard a familiar voice say her name and it made her shiver more than standing in the rain could. She felt a pull in her chest and a drop in her stomach as she looked up at the one person who could make her feel any worse by just being there.

**FIO**

**I'M EVIL!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, I do have part of the next chapter written, so hopefully I won't have to guys waiting for too long. thank you, thank you, thank you for sticking with me :) **


	12. Carlos

**Hi!**

**This intro won't be long. I got sudden inspiration in the middle of studying for finals (3452 words of inspiration to be exact) **

**A few months ago (once again, during finals) I wrote a few pages of Gretchen material. However, my laptop has since died and I found the stuff a bit difficult to write so it really discouraged me. I do hope I can redeem my hard drive and get it up here. Anyway, I finally decided its time to reveal Carlos and will then get back to my other characters**

**Thank you SO much to past and present readers. Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated**

**Chapter Twelve – Carlos**

"I thought it was you," Carlos smiled. Spinelli remembered how much that smile could make you melt but she felt nothing. She jumped up quickly but she was rather short and he still stood a good foot over her.

"What do you want?" She didn't ask it accusingly, just like any normal question. She started glancing around hoping Vito would be there or fearing someone would see.

"I wanted to see you," he responded. She just stared him straight in the eye and said nothing. "I figured you heard about the school, I know Rachel ran off here the second she could and I figured-"

"You'd come and be just as welcome?" Spinelli scoffed. "Seriously, Carlos go home and get an education and leave me alone," She broke eye contact and folded her arms across her chest.

"You look cold,"

"Only to you," she growled. "Go Carlos, you're really not welcome here. Plus... I have a boyfriend," those words wiped any expression Carlos had on his face. "Since I assume that's why you're here there is no point, just like there never was,"

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who is he?"

"Oh my god, Carlos it isn't any of your business." Spinelli noticed the familiar black car pull into the school and she never felt happier to see Vito in her life. "Good-bye, Carlos," Spinelli pick up her bag and pushed past him before he could say anything else.

Spinelli sat in the car and made sure not to glance back at the school at all. She wouldn't have cared about the lie except for the fact that Carlos looked into things and he'd know she was lying.

**FIO**

Rachel pushed open the glass doors of Kelso's diner and was greeted with the chipper ringing of the bell over the door. She pulled down the hood over her metallic raincoat to reveal her wild blonde hair pulled back with some curls falling around her face. A few heads turned and she gave them a quick polite smile.

She wasn't particularly modest, she knew she was attractive. And when a non-local attractive sixteen year old girl walks into a small diner in a small town, heads will turn. Rachel started to unbutton her coat as she headed towards a table near the back where she noticed Vince sitting.

She liked Vince, and she was almost positive the feelings were mutual. They had texted lightly and spoke online every few days since they first met on her visit to see Lei. He was attractive and funny and could keep up with her quick sense of humor. He glanced up as she came closer to the table and they gave each other a smile.

"Hey you," Rachel greeted, taking a seat opposite of him. "Sorry I'm a little late; I just got back to Lei's about twenty minutes ago. Rain slowed me down on the highway," she placed her coat next to her on the booth and attempted to place a piece of hair behind her ear ineffectively.

"Oh it's no problem. I ordered you a milkshake though, you said you liked them last time," he grinned. Kelso's milkshakes were by far the best in the state.

"Why thank you," Rachel gave a dazzling smile and batted her eyelashes. It wasn't the first time a boy bought her a drink, and she knew it wouldn't be her last. "I'm surprised Lei and TJ didn't want to come along," she picked up the laminated menu and scanned its context, glancing up at Vince briefly and he tilted his head.

"Truthfully, I took matters into my own hands," he sat back as she smirked slightly. "However, I can give Teege a call if you'd rather but I-"

"No that's fine," she placed her hand across the table on his cell phone. "I'll be here for two weeks, I'm sure we will all meet up a few times before then." Vince looked ecstatic and slightly relieved by her comment.

"Great!" Rachel smiled and sat back as the waitress placed two strawberry milkshakes on the table. She took a sip as Vince began asking her about her day and how things were. They talked animatedly for a few moments. Rachel laughed at a comment he made, flicking back her head when she noticed something behind his shoulder.

_No… freaking… way…_

"Vince!" she made him jump at her sudden surprisingly rise in voice and it made her giggle slightly. "Sorry! I-I have to run to the ladies room," she patted his hand and hastily sauntered towards the bathroom, leaving Vince looking slightly confused.

Rachel pushed open the door to the back of the diner which led to a small hall with four doors: 2 bathrooms, kitchen, and a door for outside. Rachel took a deep breath before shoving the back door opened and stepping out to the rain.

"Carlos!" the tall handsome young man turned around to face her. He looked confused for a moment and a smirked appeared on his face.

"Why hello Rachel," he buried his hands into his pockets and gave her a smile. He glanced in the window at her abandoned seat and grinned. "On the prowl already?" Rachel narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"_What_ are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I heard they had good milkshakes,"

"Don't play with me Carlos. I meant, what you are doing here," she waved her arms around. "In this town!"

"Rachel, every time we run into each other we seem to always have the same conversation. You always ask me the same question when you already know the answer,"

"She left Carlos," Rachel hissed. "You can't even leave her alone in another god damn town! Haven't you done enough stalking,"

"Haven't you done enough harassing me?"

"Go back home, Carlos," she stated through gritted teeth which made him laugh and step forward.

"Rachel, since when have I ever listened to you?" he smirked, lifting up a finger and playfully poking her in the nose. Rachel slapped his hand away and pointed her own finger in his face.

"You need to learn to listen to me. Leave Lei alone, she is done with you. She has been done with you for months," Rachel noticed something flash through his eyes.

"She told you that?" he questioned, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just please go home and let her move on Carlos. You and I both know you are part of the reason she was willing to move back here," sadness dripped from every word. "Even if this isn't some game and Lei does mean something to you… just, leave her alone. Its seriously the only and best thing you can do for her. Don't contact her, not here. Don't find her and upset her all over again. Please Carlos, please," Rachel surprised herself at how calm she was being. She normally screamed and yelled at Carlos, but this time she really wanted the message to sink in. She knew it still care for Lei – He was just too selfish to understand that he needed to leave her alone.

"I already did," he responded.

"Already what?" Carlos' eyes met hers and he knew it was in for it.

"I was just talking to her."

"What!"

"Rachel?" Carlos looked up and Rachel spun around to see Vince standing in the doorway, holding open the door and looking between the two. Carlos took a few steps back and Rachel stared at Vince and turned around again.

"You've done enough damage," she stated and turned her heal and walked back into Kelso's with Vince.

**FIO**

Vito dropped Spinelli home and headed off to 'pick up things for his new place.' Spinelli would have joked around with him about finally becoming an adult at age 24 but her mood was far too sour and mind far deep in thought to be in anything less than a horrible mood.

She didn't care about being upset around Vito; he lacked emotional depth and attention span. However, she knew Joey was home and he was a whole different story. She opened and closed the front door quietly, pulled off her boots and jacket and threw them into the closet.

Spinelli entered the kitchen and forced a smile when she noticed Joey near the fridge. He wheeled towards the counter and poured milk into his cereal as she took a seat at their table/island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey Kiddo, how was school?" he asked. She honestly didn't know what to say. _How was school? How was life? Mediocre. Horrible. Thanks for asking. How's life in the chair?_

"Meh, it was school," she responded with a shrug and dropped her bookbag on to the counter

"What's up?" she glanced up at Joey's concerned expression and she knew at that moment she was caught. She was going to burst out and nothing was going to stop her.

"I'm so sick of the same bullshit!" she exclaimed. "I hate not trusting people because of… him," she growled and leaned forward, placing her head in her hands. "He just, he used to call all the time, then he'd message me to the point I wanted to through my computer out the window. Sometimes he'd show up places and purposely be by all my classes. Seeing him was absolutely infuriating, he just couldn't and can't leave me alone," Spinelli sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "He has some weird complex thing, where he likes thinks I am being unfair or something but… I can't speak to him, I can't even look at him, and time does not heal all wounds cause it certainly has no healed this one!" Spinelli rambled on to the point that she didn't know if she was even making sense anymore. She looked over at her brother and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Ash, as your brother you technically can't tell me these things because I'd just want to punch the guy in the face," Spinelli grinned and he continued. "But I guess I'm just finding it a little odd that you haven't vented about this yet."

"Well, the girls kind of vented for me. I mean, they flipped at Carlos, they made me stay away from him. I value friendship so much that I kinda felt bad because they were friends with him long before I came along. I wanted to have a serious discussion about it but anytime I brought it up they'd just vent. But the truth is, Joey, I'm the idiot," Spinelli made sure not to look at her brother. "I know who Carlos was. I mean, if I was a little bimbo who just came along and got swept off her feet by his face and charm and then, yeah, I'd be a victim. But I knew Carlos. I knew that he plays games, he takes things away just so he can get them back just to prove that he can get everything he wants. I've seen the way he treated other girls. Yeah sure, I said he was arrogant and pompous but I knew that. I shouldn't have been surprised when he showed up here in his fancy red car all nonchalant with his charming smile," It suddenly all hit Spinelli how stupid she really was and stood up. "Did I expect to change Carlos, that it would be different? I'm a complete and total idiot and that's the truth."

"Ashley..." Joey said and Spinelli just looked at him.

"Joey, I really do appreciate anything you're going to say but your opinion, much like everyone else's, is very bias," and with that, Spinelli stood up and walked out of the kitchen without another word.

**FIO**

Vince watched Rachel walk quickly back into the diner. Questions flew through his mind and he didn't know where to start. Rachel seemed to suddenly be in and absolute panic as they returned to their table. She remained standing by it and then glanced at him.

"I'm really sorry Vince but I-I," Rachel internally cursed herself for tripping over her words. "I just gotta go, I'm so sorry but I'll make it up to you, I swear," she grabbed her coat and put it on quickly and fixed the collar absentmindedly. She glanced around, biting her lower lip.

"Why?" Vince blinked and Rachel sighed, meeting his eyes for a second.

"I need to go back to Lei's… I can't explain I just-"

"I'll drive you, it will be faster and maybe you can explain to me what's going on and who that guys was," at his last few words he sounded rather territorial which normally would make her swoon, but Rachel was just getting more and more annoyed by the second at the thought of Carlos.

She didn't want to say yes. She knew Lei would kill her if TJ knew. No matter how much Lei denied it, she liked TJ and Carlos was part of the reason they weren't working out. Carlos was also part of the reason she left. Carlos' name simply brought a bad taste to her mouth.

"OK," Vince threw some money on the table and led their way out of the diner as curious eyes lingered on them. He opened the passenger door of his car for Rachel and she sat in it silently.

They sat in silence for about two minutes until they hit the first red light on the main road. Vince glanced over at Rachel and she mumbled something under her breathe is Spanish. "So..." Rachel snapped her head up and looked at him.

"He used to be Lei's boyfriend," she responded which just made Vince look more confused. "We used to all be really good friends and he really had eyes for Lei in our freshman year," she continued and Vince had to look away as the light turned green. Rachel looked ahead as well and continued her story. "He is kind of this… infamous bad boy. We were all good friends but he and Lei were… different. We could tell, you know?" she laughed as if remembering better times. "They'd pull these ridiculous pranks together and practically lived in afternoon detention. He dated other people though; it didn't seem to affect her. After about his 15th girlfriend he asked her out," she looked over at Vince and laughed. "In afternoon detention." Vince smirked. It was a good story, but he knew it wouldn't turn out well.

"Did she say yes?"

"Oh my god, yes!" Rachel responded. "She went on this huge rant saying how shocked she was and how no one ever asked her out before or liked her… which, I personally think is ridiculous but I may just be the bias best friend here," Vince grinned and motioned her to continue to the story.

"They fit," she continued. "He'd been with so many people but never treated them like the pure gold her treated her," she had a sad smile on her face as she glanced down, playing with the string on her raincoat. "And none of our friendships really changed either, there was no real drama. They still pranked people like your regular _Bonnie & Clyde_, I swear afternoon detention was like date time or something."

"Let me guess," said Vince. "The closer they are and the better they seem-"

"The harder they fall," Rachel responded solemnly. "Anyway, the end of last year was this big end of the year party. Carlos had got into some trouble with his dad so was going to meet us there later if he was allowed out. He only told us 2 hours before the party so Lei was a little bummed. Anyway during the party she was kinda down, you know? Anyway we separated for a bit and then I got a text from Carlos, because Lei doesn't have a phone. He was at the party and wanted to know were Lei was. I didn't answer because he is quite overprotective and if I said I didn't know where she was he'd flip."

"Anyway, it was a good fifteen minutes and I couldn't find her. The place was pretty big and it was loud and completely packed and I was a little-" she glanced over at Vince and smiled innocently "… _disoriented_ to say the least. Next thing I know, Lei grabs me and pulls me outside. She is demanded my cell phone, I had no idea what was going on but she was just dragging me down the street," Vince looked confused at ever at this point so she went on. "She wouldn't say anything or look at me so I make her stop about two blocks away. We're under a street light and I look and she just… she just looks totally _devastated_. You know Lei, she is a tough girl, and I was her best friend through puberty and only saw her cry twice. I mean, I don't even think she knew she was crying but she was. She just sat down on the sidewalk while I started questioning her. I was so scared Vince, she just wouldn't _say_ anything," Rachel ran a hand through her hair, looking quite upset. "Then my phone rings, she looks down and just completely looses it and _throws_ my phone, like right across the street-"

"_What the hell, Lei!" I turned around and walked over and picked up my phone. The front was cracked by it appeared to still work. "Girl I don't know how much you drank but-" that's when I noticed the caller ID. She was devastated and threw my phone after a call from Carlos. "Lei," I practically whispered as I turned around. She was stood up now, staring at me with deep, sad blue eyes. _

"_I walked into him and Rebecca... Like full-fledge making out on her bed," then she became angry. "I mean, Rebecca, of all god-damn people! That girl hates me, we pulled about a dozen pranks on her and he… he," Lei sat back down on the ground and started shaking. I just became furious_

"_What!" I practically screamed. _

"_Maybe I wasn't good enough," she whispered. "I told him it was my first time, he knew that. He just said it was fine and he loved me and-"that's when my drunken mind realized what she was implying._

"_Oh Lei, honey, no, don't you dare beat yourself up," I sat next to her and put my arms around her. "Lei, look at me," I demanded and she slowly looked at me with her teary eyes. "This isn't your fault, I don't why he didn't such a thing to you but… but I told him that if he ever hurt you he would feel my wrath for the rest of his life," She smiled slightly and glanced at my hand, noticing my phone light up again. I l gave her a questioning look. _

"_I want nothing to do with him," she whispered. I could tell each word broke her heart over again. I ignored the call, shut off my phone, helped her up and hugged her. _

"I've been pretty much making his life hell since," Rachel finished. "Just the look on Lei's face that night, Vince. I'll never forget how heartbroken she was. She was so betrayed, you know? I mean, not only cheated on but with who he did it with. And everything there relationship was, it really broke her," they'd been in front of Lei's house for a few minutes now and Rachel finally turned to Vince.

"TJ can't know," she firmly clarified.

"I understand," was all Vince could say back and Rachel gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for letting me dump all this on you, I promise I'll make it up to you," Vince nodded and Rachel leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "Bye Vince," and with that she got out of the car and quickly ran into Lei's house.

Lei's heartbreak resonated a lot to Vince. Driving away from his house all he could think about was the auburn-haired Ashley who had made him feel the exact same way.

**FIO**

**I apologize if the sudden flashback/POV change was confusing. It really just fit better with the story. Now we finally know who Carlos is and what he has done.**

**Once again, I love you all! **

**Review! **


	13. Admitting Defeat

**I apologize for what may seem like inconsistencies in what I am calling Spinelli in 3****rd**** person at any particular point. I try to use Spinelli as much as possible but so many of my OC & Gretchen call her Lei it just ends up there at times. I didn't really figure there was much confusion, just thought I'd clarify haha**

**Also, I want to start responding to my fantastic reviewers again and since it's been so long I shall just start off with the three who reviewed Chapter 12! So R&R, you're all amazing**

**Chiquita07:** Interesting question! But no, it wasn't a Hispanic school but both Rachel and Carlos are Hispanic. However, it was a fairly rich school but they wore uniforms so it wouldn't give away people's class – and yes, it was a public school considering the Spinelli's haven't got the money to spend on private school : ) Really glad you're enjoying the story and thanks so much for the review!

**Pixaria**: This was the reaction I was expecting about Carlos haha, thanks for the review!

**JACK5T3R:** I have updated again! A shock, I know! Haha, thanks for the review and hope this next chapter is just as good!

**Just to let you all know, those who have me on author-alert really, I have another story posted in the Glee fandom. So I apologize if you get informed about that update and hope it was this story haha. I wanted to post another chapter there but figured it was only fair to give you all one first.**

**I s'pose I'll stop babbling now and let you all read: **

**FIO**

**Chapter Thirteen – Admitting Defeat **

_Packing up your life is odd. Putting everything into boxes made your life seem so disposable. Spinelli never felt the nostalgia in the act of packing up her life. She would much rather leave everything behind and let the new-comers fantasize about her life and wonder where she was now. _

_The box placed in the middle of her empty room changed all that. It was full of nostalgia, full of memories she'd much rather leave behind so new-comers could believe her life was perfect and happy. _

_When she packed up her life to come here, she wanted to leave everything behind so she had no reminders of the amazing friends she'd left behind. Now, standing in the middle of her much smaller room about to return to her original town she wasn't quite sure what to do with some of the best memories she'd had here. _

_Vito and her dad were in Joey's room down the hall; bring the rest of his bedroom set out to the movers' truck. Her mother was obsessively searching the entire house, trying to leave with confidence that nothing was left behind. In her search she told Spinelli about the box left on her floor, the box she purposely left behind. _

_Spinelli kneeled on the floor in front of the box and slowly unfolded the top. She had started the box in the beginning of the summer with the simple things that reminded her of Carlos that was all over her room – Framed pictures of them and them with their friends, souvenirs he'd brought her home from his various family trips, dvds, shirts, games. As she began to pack in the fall she found even more contents in her room – tickets from movies, concerts, and wrestling matches they'd seen, left-over's from various pranks, notes. It got to the point where she threw everything in there and made Rachel and Alexandra go through it for her. _

_She didn't know if she could leave the box behind. To be honest, it was hard to get over Carlos, no matter how much he had hurt her. She truly believed she loved him, she enjoyed every waking moment with him even before they dated. The complete separation of their lives was really the hard part for her, not just the simple ending of a relationship. _

"_Pookie? Did you grab that box; we've got to go now?" He mom called out to her. Spinelli closed the box and picked it up, mentally convincing herself she was taking it because her mother said so._

Spinelli now sat on her bed in her new home, the very same box sitting in front of her. She'd buried it deep inside her small closet like skeletons and it was the first thing she went to the second she entered her room after talking to Joey. She knew she was just torturing herself, that she really couldn't let go.

She didn't open the box. She'd been staring at it for a good five minutes but never even made the slightest move to open it.

"Ashley?" Spinelli jumped at the sound of Joey's voice. She glanced up and noticed him in her doorway with the portable phone in hand. "Uhm… you have a call," she stared at the phone for a few seconds silently praying it wasn't Carlos on the other end. She took a breath a stood up, only to knock the box on her bed and half the contents onto Rachel's air mattress. Instead of looking at any of it she kicked the contents and the open box under her bed in one swift motion.

"It really isn't my day," she laughed and Joey gave her a small smile. "Thanks Joe," she took the phone out of his hands and waited for him to head back down the hall before she stepped carefully back over to her bed and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Spin! Hey!" she let out a sigh of relief to hear TJ's voice on the other end. "I didn't get a chance to see you after lunch but Rachel and Vince made plans for the afternoon," he chuckled lightly. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at Kelso's with them or something?" Spinelli was happy Rachel and Vince had plans – by the time Rachel got back she could have the box stored far away into her closet again.

However, she did not want to see TJ tonight. She wasn't mad at him, after the events of running into Ashley Q and Carlos she'd actually forgotten all about her annoyance at him and Vince. She really just wanted to be alone.

"Actually, I say the four of us should make plans for later the week," she responded. "I've got an art project due tomorrow and Mom wants one of her weird family nights," she lied while drawing small circles with her fingers on her comforter.

"Oh," she couldn't help but notice the disappointment in his voice. He quickly caught himself however and his next response came in his usually cheerful town. "That's cool; I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow Teege,"

"Later Spin," Spinelli kept the phone to her ear until she heard the dial tone on the end.

"Lei!" Spinelli looked up and saw Rachel entering her room, her eyes wide in concern. Spinelli raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"What's up?" Rachel studied Spinelli for a moment.

"Not much," she responded nonchalantly, taking two steps to reach Spinelli's desk and taking a seat on the chair. "Who were you talking to?" she nodded at the phone.

"TJ," she responded, placing the phone down on her bed and Rachel knew she was telling the truth. "What happened with you and Vince?" she noticed that they hadn't have been together for an hour even.

Rachel was trying to decide whether or not to tell Spinelli. She seemed fine enough and she was just talking to TJ. She knew Spinelli wasn't particularly fond of being protected – she found it unnecessary and overbearing. Rachel finally decided to let it go for the moment.

"We decided to make plans for the four of us instead," Rachel stated. "It is you and me tonight," she smiled at Spinelli and she grinned back.

"Alright but no promises that the wrestling tapes won't be pulled out, dad finally found them the other day," she stated and Rachel laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Flo didn't burn them?" Rachel chuckled.

"Pookie-bear, we're home!" Spinelli's mom called out as Rachel smirked at Spinelli and leaned forward, pinching her cheeks.

"Mommy doesn't want Pookie-bear subjected to so much violence," she mocked in her best and most annoying baby voice. Spinelli playfully pushed her hand away and gave her a small glare as she picked up her pillow and hit her best friend with it.

"Don't you start a fight with me, I have significant height advantage!" Rachel laughed as Spinelli continued hitting her with her pillow.

"That has never stopped me from winning numerous fights _Amiga_," Spinelli responded. Rachel quickly grabbed the pillow on her air mattress and jumped on the bed, hitting Spinelli with it.

The few moments later Rachel let out a small scream as she went tumbling off the bed, landing on her air mattress only to bounce off it and roll on the floor closer to Lei's bed.

"And the undefeated champion again!" Spinelli proclaimed, standing on her desk chair and raising her hands in the air. Rachel was lying on the floor laughing to the point tears were rolling down the side of her face.

"We brought home supper girls," Flo stood at the doorway with an amused smile on her face. "Nice to see you're having fun but I will not replace anything to break so off that chair, Pookie," Spinelli gave a small smile and stepped off the chair.

Rachel was wiping tears away from her eyes when something under Spinelli's bed caught her eye. She blinked a few times to clear her vision.

"C'mon Rach!" Spinelli grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Rachel smiled as she straightened out her clothes. Spinelli headed out of the room and Rachel glanced down at her bed. Spinelli was in far too good of a mood for her to bring up what she saw. Rachel simply put on her game face and followed her friend out into the kitchen.

**FIO**

"Mom, I'm going to bed at 11 tonight… 10 even!" Gretchen stared desperately across the desk in her office. "Please Mom,"

"Gretchen we are not negotiating this," her mother stated "I thought the medication made you feel better,"

"It doesn't make me _feel_ anything," Gretchen hissed, sitting back in the chair and folding her arms. "It's just…. Winter blues or something, I don't need to be medicated like some mental case," Gretchen huffed and glanced over at the large bookshelf in her mom's office. She remembered coming here when she was younger and just reading and reading.

"You know that's not how anyone looks at it," her mom stated. "And I know you don't think of it like that. You want to be dependant and a part of that has to do with being free but… you're locking yourself away from life." Gretchen looked anywhere but at her mother and heard her sighed. "Sweetie, just give it a month, at least for your sister," Gretchen slowly turned to her mother. Guilt trips were her specialty.

"Fine." Gretchen responded quietly. "Will I meet you here tomorrow then?" Gretchen stood up slowly, picking up her book bag. Her mother worked a five minute walk from the school and although Gretchen didn't like the rain, she wasn't fond of the idea of waiting around for her mother.

"Didn't you want to stay?" he mom wondered, glancing over her glasses at her daughter. "I'll be less than an hour, you can do your homework at the spare desk," her mom gestured towards the corner at the crowded desk. "Here, I'll clear it off and everything," he mother stood up but Gretchen took a step back.

"No mom," she responded, shaking her head slightly. "I'd really like the walk; I've got my raincoat and an umbrella. I'd just…. Like the peace," she gave her mother a weak smile and she walked around the desk, pulled off her reading glasses and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Gretchen," she said as she pulled back from the hug. Gretchen looked at her mother and then towards the floor, pushing her hair behind her ears and moving around the strap on her book bag nervously. "Gretchen," her mother gently placed a hand on her face and turned her daughter to face her.

"I love you too, Mom," she reacted quickly and stepped back. "I'll see you at home." And with that, she turned around quickly and left her mom standing dumbfounded in the middle of her office.

As she watched her daughter leave her office, she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty as she attempted to convince herself that going on the medication was the best thing for Gretchen – not just what was best for the people around her.

**FIO**

Rachel had to admit, she really had missed Spinelli's family – they were so fun and carefree. Her family dinners at her own home were far too serious and bland. She loved Spinelli's outgoing, close nit family. Everyone knows money can't buy you happiness.

Flo shooed Rachel into the den when she attempt to help collect the dishes so Rachel stepped into the den and took a seat on the couch next to Spinelli who had already started an animated conversation with her dad about wrestling.

"You two watch out," Rachel smirked, pointing between Spinelli and her dad. "I may team up with Flo and help burn those," she almost burst out laughing at their similar shocked expressions.

"You wouldn't!" they gasped in unison and Rachel burst out laughing as the father and daughter exchanged worried looks.

As the pair began watching wrestling Rachel turned in her seat, her feet up and back facing the arm of the couch. She picked up a magazine that was left on the coffee table and started flicking through it. After a few moments she glanced up and noticed Joey in the entrance of the room, looking at her. Rachel glanced from Spinelli who was glued to the TV and her brother.

"I'll be right back, folks," Rachel announced. The two nodded, never taking their eyes off the screen and Rachel laughed and jumped past the television quickly and entered the kitchen.

"I needed to talk to you and I figured I could save you at the same time," Joey stated quietly and Rachel grinned, nodding slightly.

"Thanks, it's about Lei right?" she made a quick look over her shoulder and saw her friend staring intently at the television as her father yelled something at the screen. "I saw Carlos today," she stated as Joey's brow creased as he began to think. He opened his mouth but closed it quickly and turned his chair around, waving at Rachel too follow.

They entered Joey's room and he turned his chair around to face her. The room wasn't much larger than Spinelli's and it was closest to the kitchen and den than the other bedrooms. The room had a bed and a desk and not much else, adding more furniture would just make it difficult for Joey to maneuver around in.

"So did Lei," Joey stated and Rachel sighed as she closed the door and leaned up against it, crossing her arms and legs in front of her. "She seemed pretty upset about it,"

"What did she say?" Rachel wondered and Joey shrugged.

"Ranted mostly and huffed off into her room without letting me respond," Joey responded and Rachel figured as much. "She may be a little hung up on him but she seems fine now," as much as Joey loved his sister, the conversation with her best friend about her love life was making him feel uncomfortable. "I just figured I'd let you know, maybe you can talk to her. I mean, she always seems fine but she let her guard down earlier," Rachel nodded in response and stood up straight.

"Thanks for letting me know, Joe," Rachel smiled and opened his bedroom door. She glanced back into the den and then headed back down the hall towards Lei's room.

She took a seat on her air mattress and pulled out her phone and clicked three contacts: Alex, Claudia, and Lindsey.

_**We were right about Carlos coming here: Operation Get Lei Over Carlos 3.0 is officially ago – Rach**_

Rachel then pushed back the blankets on Lei's bed and pulled out the spilled contents of the box she'd knocked over earlier and slowly placed everything back in it and took a seat on Lei's bed.

It only took Spinelli twenty-minutes to come searching for her friend. She pushed open her bedroom door with a grin on her face. "Hey Rach, sorry about the wrestling tapes we-" she stopped when she saw her best friend sitting on her bed with the box in front of her.

"Sit," Rachel said in a calm voice. Spinelli blinked and closed her bedroom door and took a seat on the bed across from Rachel. "Noticed this on your floor earlier, wasn't going to say anything until Joey told me how freaked out you were when you got home," Rachel kept her eyes on Spinelli the entire time she spoke. Spinelli just stared at the box with an annoyed look on her face.

"But I didn't have to talk to Joey to know you ran into Carlos today," Rachel continued. "Because I also ran into him and he informed me after I verbally harassed him about _**not**_ contacting you," Spinelli finally looked up at her friend and Rachel gave her a small smile and took her hand. "I know you still have feelings for him, but he hurt you, Lei and you need to move on," Spinelli blinked and continued look at her friend.

"I want to," she finally responded. "I swear I want to Rachel, and I'd be lying if I said he wasn't part of the reason I came back here but-" she paused for a second and sighed. "It would all be so much easier if he wasn't trying so god damn hard to get me back!"

"Keep pushing him out of your mind, keep turning him down and he is bound to give up eventually!" Rachel stressed, however she didn't completely believe her words.

"We have a problem though," Spinelli responded. She knew it shouldn't be a problem, but when Carlos searched and found out she was lying, he'd come back just as hard trying to win her back.

"And what it that?" Rachel let go of her hands and sat back, tilting her head to the side.

"I told him I had a boyfriend," Spinelli admitted, glancing away from her friend and standing up, picking the box up as she did.

"Well then let's make it true!" Rachel kneeled up on the bed and followed her friend with her eyes as Spinelli shoved the box back into her closet.

"Rach I… I just, I'm not ready for that yet," Spinelli admitted, turning back around to face her disappointed looked friend. "I know you're going to go into this whole rant on how its Carlos' fault and I need to let him go but… okay, yes he caused this but, I'm not ready because of it, okay?" Spinelli's voice had a small begging tone to it that Rachel simply didn't have the heart to argue with.

"Okay, okay," Rachel reluctantly agreed. "But, all we really need to do is keep up appearances really," a large grin flew across her face and she raised a finger in the air. Spinelli knew the grin and gesture meant only one thing: Rachel might as well have a light bulb hanging above her head.

"How so?" Spinelli questioned and Rachel grinned.

"Lei my friend, I already have a plan."

**FIO**

Other characters will show up again in the next chapter!

R&R! : )


End file.
